


The Rejects

by ConWeCallLove, HunterMay18



Series: The Rejects [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Liam, Omega Liam, Omega Zayn, Panic Attacks, Rejection, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWeCallLove/pseuds/ConWeCallLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an omega who was stood up by his alpha, that was until two strangers make him happier than he’s ever been in his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>or our excuse to just write liam-harry-louis smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I had messaged my friend about how this fandom needed more omega Liam... so well then this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> i know I need to update my other stories... but i've run into a road block. - Hunter

 

 

Liam sighed as he looked at his watch, Niall was supposed to be here over a half hour ago. It was their three year anniversary dinner. But, apparently three years of being bonded doesn't mean anything to his own alpha.

Liam whimpered quietly as he noticed the sad stares from a few of the people around him, the whispers were making his scent alter. They knew that he was an omega, not because of the bite, but because his scent was filling the whole room. No matter who walked into the restaurant, they would smell the little omega's sad scent.

The waiter, a fellow omega, came over to Liam with a frown, "Sir, would you like to order?" She spoke softly, feeling for the sad omega.

Liam looked up at her, his eyes already slightly glassy, and nodded, "Can I just get some soup? Whichever is the daily special."

She nodded, "You're not allergic to anything?"

Liam shook his head, "Nope."

"You're food will be out in a bit."

Once she left, Liam had brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face into them. He was trying to calm himself down, he didn't want to cry, he couldn't show the others that he was sad. But, he couldn't help but notice the slight burn on his neck, his inner omega was just longing for his alpha; his alpha wasn't answering him. Liam wasn't even sure how many times he'd called Niall or how many times he'd texted him. Sure, it felt like he was being clingy... but Niall was hardly ever this late, and if he was he always told Liam he would be. So where was Niall?

"Would you like some more water sir?" The waiter was back, causing Liam to jump as he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. He bites his bottom lip as he shakes his head.

"No... I'll be fine. Thank you..." He whispers, refusing to make eye contact with her. The waiter gives Liam a sympathetic smile before walking off again. A dull ache started to form in Liam's chest as he slowly started to accept the fact that Niall was standing him up. Liam can't help it when a few tears fall out of his eyes and the omega was quick to wipe them away. He was in a public place and he already looked like a fool sitting there alone.

Across the restaurant, two unmated alphas entered, Louis and Harry.

Louis sniffed the air, "Harry, do you smell that?" he asked as he grabbed Harry from asking the waiter to give them a table.

Harry frowned, "It's a male omega, he seems sad. Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"I can do you one better, how about he's right over there." Louis pointed to the omega that was curled into a ball at a table, all by himself.

"I have an idea baby, let's go make someone happy," Harry whispered into his ear and he pulled him toward the omega. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table that a couple wasn't using and they sat.

The omega looked up with wide eyes, whimpering as he knew they were unmated alphas, "Hi?" he whispered, not knowing how to react to two strangers being around him, especially since they were radiating a very intoxicating smell.

"Sorry little one, work held us up. They wouldn't allow us to call you, you alright there love?" Louis spoke quietly, as Harry pulled out a pen to write down something on the napkin.

He handed it to Liam, who slowly opened it up and read it, _Just go with it, we don't want to see you cry. I'm Harry and he's Louis by the way._

Liam grabbed the pen and he wrote his name down, smiling at the two, "It's okay, I already ordered, is that okay?"

Harry nodded as he slipped off his jacket and gave it to Liam so no one would get the wrong idea of three different alpha scents on him. He accepted it quickly. "It's alright love, you know how we told you to never wait for us unless we tell you to, okay?"

Liam nodded, "I ordered soup."

Louis tried not to laugh, but he did, "Little one, why didn't you order something else?"

"Didn't want to have to cost you too much money," he mumbled quietly.

"You know that's not a problem love," Harry says, smiling softly at Liam who looked down at his hands. He wasn't really sure why these two were being so nice to him, they didn't even know him and he didn't even know them.

"We're supposed to take care of you, you know that." Louis smiles and Liam looks at him, a little confused as to what Louis meant by that. Yes, he knew that alphas were supposed to take care of their omegas... but even when Niall and him actually went out, Liam often had to pay for the both of them. That was why he was so surprised that Niall had picked this place, but then again he knew that Niall would have "accidently" forgotten his wallet.

"I'm not that hungry... besides, I like soup," Liam says, once again biting his lip as he looks at Louis.

"Are you sure? We don't want our baby to go hungry," Harry is the one to speak this time, still smiling at Liam in hopes to get the omega to at least trust them a little. Liam only nods, looking down at his hands again. He wasn't sure what it was about Harry and Louis that made him so nervous.

"How about whatever Harry and I order, you can take some of it?" Louis asked calmly, not wanting to provoke the shy omega.

Liam nodded, "Okay, that would be fine, thank you." Liam finally uncurled himself and he cuddled into the jacket more, Harry's scent made him feel at home. It had a homey feel to it, it wasn't like the spicy scent Niall had, it was pure and smelled of baked goods.

Harry cooed at the little omega, "Having fun?" he teased at Liam who burrowed his face into the fabric.

Liam looked up, wide eyes and nodded, "You smell good, better than other alpha's."

Harry chuckled, "Well, smelling good is always a good thing, right?"

Liam nodded, and if only he had knew that the reason why Harry smelled like that, things would have been different.

Louis smelled Harry, he did smell different until he realized, "Fuck."

Harry looked to Louis, cocking an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Louis looked between the two of them, just casually had his eyes go back and forth. He shook his head, "Nothing, I'll tell you later. Not where there are other people around us." Harry quirked an eyebrow, but just shrugged it off as he went back to watching the omega be adorable.

The waiter came by a short time and smiled as she noticed he had company, "Here's your soup love, and what will it be for you two?" She asked, averting her eyes to Louis and Harry.

"I'll take the shrimp scampi," Louis says, turning his smile towards the waiter as he hands her his menu. She tucks it underneath her arm before looking at Harry expectantly.

"I'll take the baked halibut with alfredo pasta," Harry says, doing the same as Louis. The waiter writes down their orders before walking towards the back again. The two alphas turned their attention back to Liam who had yet to touch his food. He was just staring at it, a sad look on his face once again. Harry could feel his own heart breaking and his blood was slowly starting to boil... He wasn't sure why Liam was so upset, but Harry swore on his life that he'd do anything to make the omega smile.

"Are you alright love?" Harry finds himself whispering, his hand resting next to Liam's on top of the table. Liam sniffs a little, shaking his head as he refuses to look at both Harry and Louis.

"Do you want to leave?" Harry's voice is still quiet, the tone somewhat comforting to Liam and the omega wasn't quite sure why.

"No, I'll be okay... You guys just ordered." Liam says, sniffing again as he looks at the two alphas. Harry's smile fades a little as he looks at the omega, he wanted to help the omega but he wasn't sure how.

Louis took the initiative and got up from his seat and he picked up Liam and set him down in his lap. Liam stiffened, but soon relaxed as Louis was rubbing his back calmly, "You okay? Be honest."

Liam didn't reply as he tucked his head into Louis chest, breathing in his scent.

"Come on love, lets eat this yummy soup," Louis spoke into his ear, making Liam whimper, he didn't want to move from Lou's embrace. Louis chuckled, "Just straighten up a bit, don't want you to wear it."

Liam pouted at Louis, but listened to the alpha. He quietly ate as Harry and Louis started talking about their job, "You guys own a record company?"

"It's not very well known, but we have a few good artists on there."

Liam nodded, "I'm not allowed to work," he whispered quietly enough for only the two of them to hear.

Harry and Louis both frowned, "If you were ours you would be able to do whatever you want, within reason," Louis spoked into Liam's ear, making the omega smile. Almost subconsciously, Liam's hand touched at the bite mark that rested between his neck and shoulder, his smile faded a little and a sad look replaced it.

"I already have someone..." Liam whispers, unable to look at either of alphas again. He felt like crying again, which he found absolutely ridiculous. Harry looks at Liam, his blood once again starting to boil as he does so. He didn't understand how anyone could make Liam upset or why anyone would want to.

"Is he the one you were waiting for?" Harry asks after a minute of silence. Liam bites his bottom lip before nodding.

"Yeah.. It's our anniversary... Three years." Liam says quietly, unable to make eye contact again. His chest started to get tight and he was really trying not to cry he just didn't get it... Why would Niall stand him up? What could Liam have possibly done to make Niall do that?

"Well he's a jerk for not showing up," Louis says in hopes of making the omega feel a little better. It didn't, in fact it just made Liam feel worse. He felt like it was his fault that Niall didn't show up. He felt like he'd done something wrong, that he was a bad omega to Niall or something.

Liam shrugged, "Not the first time he's let me down."

Louis frowned, "What do you mean love?"

"I don't really want to talk about it here, I don't want to make a scene with crying."

Louis rubbed Liam's back, the omega curling into his chest, "You don't have to tell us, you're fine."

Liam nodded and he closed his eyes as Louis started humming quietly in his ear. The waiter came by, noticing the two of them and just cooed as she set down the food, even giving them an extra plate figuring that Liam would want some as well.

"Would you three want refills on your drinks?" She asked, not breaking his stare at Louis and Liam.

"Yes please, but can I get a water instead," Harry spoke for the three of them. He already giving Liam a portion of the food, and even splitting the food between himself and Louis.

She nodded and quickly left, leaving them three to start eating.

"Love, come on budge up a bit, gotta get some real food into you," Louis whispered into his ear.

Liam shook his head, "No, don't wanna move, comfy."

Louis chuckled, "I know I'm comfy, but you have to eat, it helps with how you're feeling."

"How does eating help with a broken heart?" He looked at him with a hopeless look in eyes.

"Because it puts your mind in a different place, since you are eating you won't think about how your alpha is a big fat meanie."

Liam chuckled, "Big fat meanie? Can't do better than that?"

"I could, but there are children around so I'd rather not."

Liam huffed and finally sat up. He looked over at Harry who was watching them carefully, "You look lonely," Liam pointed out, making Harry smile.

"How am I lonely?"

"You're so far away and Louis is hogging me up," Liam giggled as Louis tried to feed him some of his pasta, the omega accepting it quickly. Harry just continues to smile, watching as the other two cuddled with each other. Harry found it cute, enjoying every second of it.

"I don't mind, I find the two of you to be quite adorable." Harry says, his smile growing a little larger as a faint blush finds its way onto Liam's cheeks. He hides his face into Louis' chest, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the fact that he was blushing. Niall didn't like it when Liam blushed, Liam wasn't quite sure as to why though. The three boys continued to eat their food, the occasional giggle escaping Liam as either Louis or Harry fed him. Liam was actually smiling and having a good time... two things he hadn't done for a while. Nothing could ruin Liam's mood right now... well except for his alpha storming into the restaurant absolutely fuming. Liam instantly cowered into Louis' chest, terrified of what his alpha was going to do.

"That's my omega, why the fuck are you two with him?" Niall was practically seething, the anger radiating off his body as he glares at the two alphas and the cowering omega. Harry lets out a laugh, returning Niall's glare with one of his own.

"You're omega? The one you left here all by himself for two hours? That omega?" Harry asks, his voice carrying a condescending tone to it as he continues to glare at Niall. Niall's nostrils flared and his hands balled up into fists.

"He's my fucking omega. I marked him, he's mine." Niall says, his voice making Liam flinch into Louis' chest. He didn't like confrontation and he didn't like it when Niall was angry.

"Is he really? Because honestly, those hickeys say otherwise," Louis chimed in, smirking when Niall literally gapes at him. Liam sneaks a peak, his heart breaking as he sees that Louis was telling the truth. Niall's neck was practically covered in hickeys and Liam knew he hadn't been the one to give them to Niall.

"He's mine." Niall says again, this time through gritted teeth. He makes a move to grab Liam off of Louis' lap, but the omega moved out of the way. He stood off to the side, hiding a little behind Louis as he looks at Niall.

"Don't touch me," Liam's voice is quiet, barely over a whisper because the omega was too scared to talk any louder. Niall's face softens for just a second, but only for a second before the alpha walks closer to Liam.

The manager came out, fuming, "Excuse me sir, if your omega doesn't want to go with you, you cannot force him. Seeing as you left him here, and these two gentleman took care of him. He waited here for you, his alpha, so please if you do not leave I will personally throw you out into a police car."

Niall's scent was overwhelming Liam's nose, so he pressed his nose into Louis' back. Louis reaching his hand behind him and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You know what, I've had it. You can keep him, he's a lousy omega anyways. Always so fucking needy."

Harry growled, "An omega is always needy for their alpha, you dipshit." He got closer to Niall, the latter gulping seeing as the alpha was quite larger than the blonde. "Now, if you ever lay a hand on him, so help me I won't rip off your knot and feed it to my dog."

Niall looked at him in the eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Harry smirked and he brought his hand to Niall's dick, he started to put pressure on it, squeezing harder every so often, "Try me."

"You can fucking have him for all I care," Niall growled as he left the restaurant, the other people clapping at Harry for what he did to save Liam.

Harry immediately went over to Liam, "You okay love?" Louis already had his arms around the trembling omega, and Harry joined in on the hug.

"I am now, thank you."

The manager smiled, "Dessert is on the house, saving an omega from an alpha like that deserves a reward."

"Thank you, could you possibly wrap it up for us. I think it's time for us to get him to calm down."

The manager smiled, nodding as he went into the back to grab a full chocolate cheesecake because he can. He grabbed the containers to help the waiter wrap up the food. When he returned, only the tall alpha was present, ready with his credit card.

"There's a whole cheesecake for you three, and we'll wrap up your food."

"Thank you, just here's my card and charge an extra fifty on it."

The manager nodded, "Of course, thank you. I'll be right back."

The waiter handed Harry the food, with a smile, "It was nice with what you did for him, I felt so sorry for him when he was alone."

Harry smiled, "We just wanted to make him smile."

"Well, you did more than just make him smile."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The waiter chuckled, "You gave him a soulmate."

Before Harry could respond, the manager came back, handing Harry back his card. Harry signed the bill, "Thank you, Luke."

"It's no problem, hope you three find your happiness."

"Ohh we will," Harry replied back as he left the restaurant, climbing into the limo, finding Louis running his fingers through a sleeping omega's hair.

"He passed out as soon as he laid down, I think his inner omega is longing for his alpha and doesn't know what to do."

Harry frowned, "You know, the waiter said something really weird back there."

"How so?" Louis asked, not taking his eyes away from Liam.

"That we gave him a soulmate? What did she mean by that?"

Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Remember when I commented on your scent? How you smelled different, and how Liam immediately took to your scent?" Harry nodded, urging Louis to continue, "That's because you are Liam's true soulmate."

"Wait-what? Really?"

"Your scents don't lie, love."

"But, he's already mated?"

"Not for long he won't, don't worry everything will all fall into place."

"You sound like a cliche teen story."

Louis chuckled, "It's true though!"

And well, Harry couldn't argue with that.


	2. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: panic attacks, crying.
> 
> some sexual content

 

 

Liam wakes up in a cold sweat, the little omega looking around the room frantically as his chest rises and falls rapidly. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't his flat that he shared with Niall. The room was too dark to really make out what was in it, but the omega definitely knew it wasn't home. He felt alone... why did he feel so alone?

"Niall?" Liam calls out, hoping that maybe he was wrong. Maybe Niall was there and hadn't left the omega alone. Liam didn't like being alone. Liam bites his bottom lip, the feeling in the pit of his stomach getting worse as his search for his mate comes up empty. He lets out a soft gasp as his neck starts to burn and the omega's hand instantly reached for it. The mark on his neck was red hot, making the omega whimper. The feeling in his stomach was full force now and the omega let out a loud scream. He curled up into a ball, unable to breathe as the pain became a little too much for Liam.

His scream caught the attention of the two alphas who were just in the other room when they heard it. They came crashing into the guest bedroom only to be met with the sight of Liam curled up into a ball gasping for breath. Harry was the first one to Liam, pulling the tiny omega into his lap. Liam doesn't calm down though, finding it even harder to breathe as the mark on his neck burns even worse. He doesn't know what's happening and he sure as hell didn't like it. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, leaving nothing but a gaping hole where it used to be.

"The fucker is breaking their bond," Harry says quietly, looking at Louis with a panicked look. The alphas couldn't even imagine the pain that Liam was going through, the pain for the alpha was unbearable... so one could only assume what it felt like for an omega.

"Ni-Niall." Liam whimpers, gripping onto Harry's shirt as tightly as he possibly could. The alphas were at a loss, unsure of how to help the omega. They had no experience in this whatsoever. So all Harry can think to do is hold Liam as close as he possibly could, whispering to the tiny omega that it was going to be okay... or at least that's what Harry hoped. This went on for what felt like hours and for all they knew it could've been. Liam eventually cried himself to sleep.

Louis sighed, he looked at Liam's neck and it was completely scorched. The bonding scar was a deep red, but it was also not even that visible. He pressed a finger and winced as the burn, "I'll go get him some ice, bring him into our room." Louis pecks Harry's lips quickly before he runs to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Harry picks up the whimpering omega and walks him into the bedroom. The large king bed sat in the far corner of the room, up against the window. The sheets were a deep purple, the comforter was no where to be found. Harry lays Liam down in the middle of the bed, helping him out his clothes since he was burning up from just losing his alpha.

Harry got in the bed against the wall, Liam curled into his chest, breathing loudly as he was trying to get comfortable. Harry pulled the omega closer to him, Liam turning around to smush his face into his chest, breathing in the comforting scent. Harry sighed in relief when he heard Liam's breathing calm down.

Louis came in a short time later with an ice pack, he looked at Liam and how he was curled around Harry and he smiled, "He looks cute like that."

Harry smiled, running his fingers through Liam's hair, "He's burning up, I'm really concerned. I've never been around an omega who's alpha breaks their bond."

"It's the body's reaction, it now thinks that the bond is foreign thing, so it's fighting the toxins out of him. Since the alpha broke the bond, the body is getting rid of the alpha's toxins in the omegas blood. We just have to keep him comfortable." Louis replied, he had to deal with his sister going through this, it was different with most omegas, but almost the same symptoms.

"I just don't understand how someone could treat their own omega like that? For three years they were together, and this is how he repays him?" Harry frowned at the omega who was now flat on his back with the ice pack over the scorched bond mark.

Louis climbed into the bed next to them, grabbing Harry's hand, resting their intertwined hands on Liam's stomach. "People just don't know how to commit, and they think they have the world, but then when it falls apart they don't know how to deal with it."

"What? You made no sense."

"I meant, Niall thought that Liam was just his play thing, all they had was a bond mark, no marriage. Liam thought Niall was his world, but when Niall did this, he freaked out like how normal people would. Niall didn't know how to deal with it properly."

"He probably thought that Liam would fall back into his arms if we weren't there."

Louis nodded, "We literally saved him and with that, we found your soulmate."

"Maybe now our mothers won't think this relationship is stupid, we'll have an omega to add to our nest."

"That's only if he wants to be, but maybe after what we shown him what we can do for him, he may just comfort up to us quickly."

"Lou, but he already has."

Louis smiled and looked down to see that Liam's hand was resting over Harry's, "Well I'll be, maybe this was meant to be."

"I'm pretty sure it was destiny."

"Now you're sounding like a cliche teen story."

"Ohh hush, let's get some sleep," Harry said as he grabbed the blanket and covered all three of them in it. They all went to sleep with the thought of what tomorrow may bring.

\------

When Liam wakes up the next morning, he's surprised to find that he isn't alone. He's in fact tangled up with two alphas, one being Harry and the other Louis. Liam was having a hard time remembering how he ended up in their house... let alone in their bedroom. Liam starts to move around, cringing a little when a rough pain came from his neck. The omega placed a hand on top of it, whimpering a little when it hurt even more to touch it. The events of last night came back then... along with the feeling of losing the bond mark. Niall had broke their bond, leaving the omega with only one possible conclusion.... Liam was no longer wanted, he was an undesirable... he was a reject.

Liam's whimpering woke up Harry, the taller alpha slowly opening his eyes to see that the omega was awake. He smiles softly at Liam, only to have his smile slowly fade into a small frown when he noticed that Liam was shaking. Harry instantly pulled the omega into his arms, letting the smaller boy tuck his head underneath his chin.

"Hey, you're alright. I've got you," Harry says quietly, not wanting to wake up Louis. He loved the other alpha to death, but he wasn't sure if he could deal with a grumpy Louis on top of an emotional omega. Liam just continued to whimper, burying his face into Harry's chest so he could breathe in the all too comforting scent. He wasn't sure what it was about Harry, but the alpha made the omega feel safe... he made him feel loved, and that was something Liam hadn't felt for a very long time.

"I-It hurts." Liam whispers, his voice shaking as he speaks. Harry lets out a soft sigh, pulling the omega even closer as he starts to run his fingers through his hair.

"I know love... I know." Harry whispers, kissing the top of Liam's head in hopes that would somewhat reassure the omega that he was there to comfort him.Liam continues to hold onto Harry, burying his face into Harry's chest as he tries not to cry. He felt empty, like something was missing and he wasn't so sure as to what it was.

"Where's Niall?" Liam finds himself asking, his voice cracking a little when he said Niall's name. Harry's grip on the omega got tighter as the alpha felt nothing but rage. Harry doesn't know what to say to Liam, mainly due to the fact that he knew bashing on Niall would only upset the omega.

"He... He broke our bond, didn't he?" Liam ends up asking before Harry had the chance to say anything. Harry sighs softly before nodding, his heart breaking even more as Liam starts to cry. Harry hated it when Liam cried, especially when there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"He did..." Harry says, biting his bottom lip as he looks down at the omega.

Liam looked at Harry, tears were escaping his eyes, "He doesn't want me anymore?"

Harry's heart literally shattered, he didn't know what to say or what to do, he felt terrible. He just looked at Liam who just smushed his head into Harry's chest crying quite loudly.

Louis groaned, didn't open his eyes as he just moved closer to Liam. He pressed himself behind him, putting his nose in between his shoulder blades, falling right back to sleep. It seemed to help seeing as Liam did calm down a little bit, and was quietly sniffling into Harry's chest.

Harry sighed, this was going to be a very long day. He just put his arm around the two of them and fell back to sleep as well. He really hoped that Liam would be theirs really soon.

\-------------------

When Liam woke up again, neither of the alphas were in the bed with him. He felt a little panicked at first, looking around the frantically as he starts to breathe rapidly. It only took him a moment before he realized the shower was running, and by the sounds that were coming from the shower... It was safe to say that both of the alphas were in there.

"Babe, you gotta be quiet," Louis whispers to Harry, looking up at the alpha from his spot on the shower floor. Harry bites his bottom lip before nodding, remembering that Liam was asleep in the other room.

"Sorry... I'll be quiet." Harry whispers back, reaching down to carefully touch Louis' cheek. Louis just chuckles before carefully grabbing Harry's dick. Harry starts to breathe through his nose, looking at Louis as the alpha takes his dick into his mouth. Harry's mouth forms a perfect o and the alpha rests his head on the shower wall as he tries his hardest not to moan. Louis was always amazing at his blow jobs and Harry would never get used to them.

"Fuck." Harry ended up groaning out as Louis practically deep throats him. Louis smirked as he heard Harry's sounds, he cupped his balls as he started to lick around him. He then put his hands on Harry's hips, motioning for him to fuck his mouth.

Harry placed his hands in Louis' hair and started to thrust quickly into Louis' mouth. Louis hummed around Harry's cock, making the latter groan quite loudly. Louis pinched his bum, telling him to quiet down because of Liam being in the other room. "Fuck, fuck, Louis."

Harry continued to thrust into Louis' warm mouth, before he shot his load down his throat, "Fuck." He slumped up against the wall, and his dick popped out of Louis' mouth. Louis wiped away the cum that had dripped out of his mouth and sucked it off his thumb.

"Want me to help you?" Harry asked breathlessly, looking down at Louis who was furiously stroking himself.

Louis looked up whimpering, he threw his head back as Harry slapped his hand away to take his dick into his hand, "Ha-harry," he whined as he thumbed at the tip.

Harry had Louis laying flat on his back on the tub, the water running down his back, he kissed Louis deep as he continued to stroke him to his orgasm, "Close baby?"

Louis nodded, "So, so close. Please don't stop."

Harry chuckled as he started to suck at Louis' neck, "Cum baby, cum for me."

Louis' hips arched as he shot his load in between their bodies, "Fuck."

Harry pecked his lips, "I think we actually need to wash up now."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you got hard because Liam is starting his heat soon," Louis teased as he got up off the tub.

"Heat?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Your alpha senses are really going haywire, his scent is altering. I'm pretty sure he might be a week at the most, but since he's been around us he might go earlier."

"That is going to pose a big problem, we barely know him. I don't think he'll want us to even touch him during his heat."

Louis shrugged as he leaned into Harry's touch as he lathered in the shampoo, "You never know. A omega wants an alpha to help him, we just need to get him to trust us, which is working out already. He's starting to cozy up to us, it just a matter of time."

"I sure hope so."

\-----

Liam was up against the headboard with his knees up to his chest when the two alphas came back into the bedroom, fully dressed, "Hey Liam, you okay?"

Liam looked up and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really hungry, could I get something to eat?"

Harry nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, "What would you like? We could make something or go out to get something?"

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you two. Is that okay?" Liam spoke quietly, his voice very hopeful.

"Sure Little one, lets go see what we can whip up, if not we can order out," Louis spoke as he was answering a few texts on his phone, looking up smiling at Liam.

Liam smiled back, making grabby hands to Harry, who just chuckled and picked him up. Liam clung onto Harry, as if he never wanted him to let him go.

"You're a very cuddly one today," Harry chuckled as the omega just nuzzled his head underneath his neck.

"You're very warm and you smell really good."

Harry chuckled, "Well thank you love." Harry went to set Liam down on the counter, but he didn't want to let him go, "Love, I have to make us some food, can you let me go?"

"No," He mumbled, whining slightly.

"What if I give you to Louis, would that be fine?"

Liam pouted looking up at Harry, "Okay."

Louis grabbed Liam after he grabbed a chair to sit in while Harry makes them some food. "So we got some chicken, potatoes and peppers. Does that sound good?"

And if it was on cue, Liam's stomach growled making all three of them laugh. As Harry moved around the kitchen Liam sat up from Louis' chest and grabbed his hands to play with his fingers. Liam looked up at Louis and smiled, he poked at Louis' neck, "Looked like you two had some fun in the bathroom this morning," Liam teased as he found eight love bites on his neck and partially exposed chest.

Louis blushed a deep red, "You heard us?"

Liam nodded, "I woke up sad because you two weren't with me and I thought you left me alone, then I heard Harry's loud moan."

Harry didn't dare to turn around seeing as he was blushing so much, it reached his ears. Louis chuckled quite loud, "He's very vocal in the bedroom, just a fair warning."

Liam blushed, he didn't think that Louis would say something like that, "Niall would duct tape my mouth shut if I got too loud," He frowned looking down in his lap.

Louis gasped, "That's terrible, no one would should duct tape their omega unless it's a kink or part of the bedroom activities with both parties consent."

Liam shook his head, "He would tell me to be quiet, and if I was being too loud, he'd just tape my mouth shut. One time he actually accidentally taped my nose and I passed out from not being able to breath. But, Niall didn't care as he continued to pop his knot inside of me," a few tears fell from his eyes and Louis was quick to wipe them away.

Harry walked over to the two of them and got down onto the floor so he was eye level with Liam. "Love, I want you to know that if we do become something, that we will never do anything to you that would cause harm. We do not condone hurting an omega because he's being too loud or whatever, we believe that an omega should be able to voice himself in anyway possible, even if it's moaning as loud as they can during bedroom activities. If this becomes something we will treat you with respect and you will always have a shoulder to cry on."

Liam looked between the two alphas and before he was able to speak, Louis added in one thing, "Little One, if we were your alphas we would give you the world."

Liam's eyes watered, "I want to try, but not right now. I do want to be with you two because you've shown me so much in just a short amount of time, but I just got out of a bond, so could I get some time?"

"Little one, you can have as much time as you want. And you are more than welcome to live with us, and sleep in our bed if that keeps you safe. You have free range to do whatever you'd like and you can always call us to help you out of something, no questions asked, okay?"

Liam nodded, "So, I can get a job?"

The two alpha's nodded, "We actually already have an idea for a job for you," Louis spoke, rubbing at Liam's back.

"Really? What is it?"

"How would you like to work as our secretary at the record company? You'll take our calls, forward our emails, all of that fun stuff."

"You'd do that for me?" Liam spoke, not really believing the alpha's as to what they were saying.

They both nodded, "We will do anything to make you happy," Harry added in, kissing Liam's forehead and pecking Louis' lips before he went back to finishing cooking the food for them.

\------

Later that day, Harry and Louis had to leave Liam at the house for a few hours, they wanted to bring him but he didn't want to go. He ended up cuddled in the middle of the alpha's bed with the german shepherd right up against him.

The german shepherd looked up at Liam curiously, she wanted to know who Liam was, but he smelled of her owners so she didn't really care. "Hey girl, wanna take a nap?" He asked and all he got as a response was a slowly wagging of her tail. He smiled and she curled into him a bit more and they both fell asleep quickly.

They were still asleep when Harry and Louis came back, which was a little sooner than expected. Harry went up to the bedroom, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Liam curled up with their dog. That was a sight the alpha could grow used to, that's for sure. Harry found himself kissing the top of Liam's head before walking out of the bedroom again. Louis was sitting in the kitchen, his eyes scanning over their newest contract. Harry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rests his head on his shoulder.

"They're both asleep, Maia has taken to Liam just as quickly as we have." Harry whispers, earning nothing more than a hum from Louis. The two alphas fall into a comfortable silence before there was a rather loud shout from their bedroom. Harry instantly let go of Louis, knowing that it was Liam who made the sound. He ran straight for their bedroom, throwing the door open to find Maia still laying on the bed but her attention was towards the closet. Liam was no longer on the bed.

Harry already knew where the omega was, mainly due to the fact he could hear the small boy whimpering. Harry walks into the closet, his heart breaking a little as he finds the omega curled up on the floor behind all of Harry's clothes. Harry bent down to the omega's level, pulling the omega out of his hiding spot carefully. Liam let out a rather loud cry once he was sitting in the alpha's lap, which concerned Harry a little.

"Hey, it's alright Liam..." Harry says quietly, not wanting to scare the small boy.

"He left me...He doesn't want me anymore. Why doesn't he want me?" Liam sobs out, holding onto Harry tightly. The alpha was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to tell Liam that Niall was nothing but a selfish prick without making the omega even more upset... He knew what Liam was going through was hard, and it killed him that he felt like there was nothing he could but hold the omega.

"I wasn't a good omega. I didn't give him what he wanted and now he doesn't want me. I'm undesirable... I'm a reject." Liam whimpers, making Harry's heart break even more.

"You're not even close to being undesirable, He wasn't an alpha, he was a selfish little prick who didn't see what he had right in front of him. So what if he broke your bond? You deserve better than him, even if you don't think so. Liam, he treated you like you were nothing... when in reality you should've been his everything... I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything that's happening right now... It's a good thing. He won't be able to hurt you anymore and you can finally find someone who will treat you like you deserved to be treated." Harry whispers, hoping that he was somewhat helping Liam feel better. He just wanted to make the omega smile...

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to be treated..." Liam whispers back, finally looking at Harry for the first time since the alpha had found him. Harry lets out a soft sigh before kissing Liam's forehead.

"You deserve to be treated like a prince, a prince who deserves the world."

 

 

 


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 5400 words of a huge mess... hope y'all like it! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (five points to whomever gets the random reference at the end...which possibly doesn't even go with the story. ;) )

 

 

 

It was a few days later when Liam brought it up, the one thing that Louis and Harry didn't want to force Liam to ever do. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Louis and Harry were chatting about their job as they usually did while Liam just smiled occasionally to let them know he was listening. It was when there was a lull in the conversation that Liam finally said the one thing that was on his mind.

"I need to get my stuff from my old place..." Liam's voice is quiet, barely audible and the omega refused to even look at Louis and Harry as he speaks. Harry arches an eyebrow, looking at Liam curiously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks and Liam bites his bottom lip for a moment.

"There's some things at Niall and I's old place that I... That I need to get. I know you guys don't think it's wise for me to be around him, especially with him breaking our bond... but I want my stuff, and the only way to do that is to go get it. He's not going to let you guys in, so I have to do it myself," Liam speaks quickly, still refusing to look at the alphas.

"Okay... If that's something that you want to do, we won't stop you," Louis is the one to speak first, earning a look from Harry. Harry didn't like it one bit, he didn't want Liam anywhere near Niall and he was determined to make sure it didn't happen. Louis returns Harry's look though, wishing that he could let the alpha know that he was being a bit over protective. Liam wasn't made of glass, he was capable of taking care of himself for a few minutes.

"Really?" Liam finally looks at the alphas, a somewhat hopeful expression on his face. Louis smiles softly at Liam before nodding.

"I told you that you'd be free to do whatever you pleased, and if you want to go get your stuff then you can. Harry and I will of course come with you, but we won't provoke Niall, will we Harry?" Louis turns to look at Harry. Harry clears his throat before nodding, even if he completely disagreed with the idea.

"No, we won't." Harry says, his voice a little rough as he tried not to express how he was feeling, "But, we will come with you. You can go in alone, but we will wait outside, so if something happens we will be quick to help. Is that alright?

Liam nodded, "Thank you..." Liam says quietly, smiling brightly at Harry and Louis.

And sure, even if Harry hated the idea... at least Liam was happy.

\---------

Liam froze as the three of them pulled up into the driveway of his old house, Niall's car was in the garage, and so was Liam's. Liam was planning to actually take it, since it was the car his parents gave him when he left home to be with Niall.

Liam looked to his two alphas, Louis placing his hand over his, "Little one, we'll be right out here, are you sure you don't want us to come in?"

"Could you come in actually? I don't think I can lift everything I need to get."

"What do you have there, besides clothes?" Harry asked as they all got out of the SUV they used so that Liam could fit everything he couldn't fit in his own car.

"I have a TV, some furniture I think and my kitty."

"You have a kitty?"

Liam nodded, "I got her a few months ago to keep me company when I was stuck here."

Harry nodded as the two alpha's followed Liam to the doorstep, Liam rang the doorbell seeing as he didn't live there anymore. And well, who opened the door shocked them all, mostly Liam.

"Za-zaynie?" Liam whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Zayn smirked, "Well look what the cat dragged in, a helpless little omega and the two rejected alphas."

Harry growled at Zayn, making both the omegas whimper, "You shouldn't talk, you're an alpha stealer."

Zayn chuckled, "I stole his alpha, shit he never had Niall. Niall never wanted that low life piece of shit, it was all an accident."

Liam whimpered, but decided he needed to stand up to himself, "An accident? Really? Then explain why when he first knotted me, he told me that he loved me more than anything. Or that when he wanted a child, I agreed to give him one. Or the countless times I helped him through his rut. Now you fucking tell me that it was all an accident."

Zayn just rolled his eyes and he bared his neck, showing off the fresh new bond mark, "Niall isn't home, what do you want anyways?"

"He's come to collect his things, now if you excuse us, we will like to get said things or we could call the cops for stealing."

"There is no need, Niall already took his things and put it into the guest room. He knew that you'd come to retrieve it." Zayn stood to the side to let the three of them come into the flat, the flat wreaked of an omega that just went through their heat, and it made Harry gag.

"What can't open up a window or something?"

Zayn chuckled, "Niall loves having the smell linger."

Liam frowned, "He always told me my smell gave him a headache, he'd always air it out as soon as I was finished."

"Well there was a lot of things he didn't tell you, now did he?"

Louis was the one to growl this time, "One more sly remark from you and your heat will be the least of your worries."

"If you ever lay a hand on my omega you would be the one in the hospital," A voice was heard at the door, making them all turn around. Liam immediately curled into Harry, not wanting to be around Niall.

Louis chuckled, "As if I will hurt an omega, unlike some people."

Niall rolled his eyes, "Well, you stole my omega, so there's that." Zayn just rolled his eyes at Niall trying to fight back, he sat down watching this all unfold, and he thought that he wished he had some popcorn because he knew this was going to get good.

Harry cackled, "That's the best you can do? Seriously? And as a matter of a fact, we didn't steal your omega. He isn't even your omega anymore, so stop referring him as that. And you were the coward to cheat around while your omega was waiting for you at a restaurant, and you never showed up. What, did you think that showing up two hours late would have been okay? Someone please knock some sense into this idiot's brain please before I literally go insane."

Zayn just watched casually, he knew his alpha wouldn't win because he thinks he's tough, but he really isn't. He grabbed a water from the kitchen and just continued to casually watch as if nothing was completely wrong about it.

Niall scoffs as he shakes his head, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Liam. So why don't you back the fuck off and go mind your own goddamn business."

"I know enough to know that you were a real shitty alpha," Harry says, folding his arms across his chest as he glares at Niall. Niall once again shakes his head before taking a step towards Harry. Liam hides behind Harry, absolutely terrified of Niall as he got closer.

"You know nothing," Niall growls out, now nearly chest to chest with Harry. Harry just sighs, shaking his head as he looks at Niall.

"You're the one who broke your bond, so why are you still caught up about something that doesn't belong to you anymore? You left him and he's moving on. Get over yourself." Harry says before turning to look at Liam, "Now where's the guest bedroom? Let's get your stuff out of here."

Liam is a little taken aback at first, but the omega nodded, "It's just down the hall... I'll show you," He whispers, risking a quick look towards Niall before he grabs Harry's hand. Niall just scoffs, shaking his head a little before walking over to Zayn. Zayn quirked an eyebrow but didn't say a word, knowing better than to kick Niall while he was still licking his wounds.

It didn't take them long to move everything out of the guest bedroom and out to the SUV. Liam looked around the room, going through his mental checklist to make sure that he got everything. When Louis and Harry returned, the omega had a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asks.

"I haven't seen my kitty... I know we packed all her stuff, but I haven't seen her," Liam says quietly, looking around the room for the small cat. It only took a minute or two before the omega remembered the cats favorite hiding place and he walked right into the bathroom that was just across the hall. Sure enough, the cat was fast asleep in the sink and the sight made Liam smile.

"Hello Blue, did you miss me?" Liam asks quietly, reaching down into the sink to scoop up the cat. Blue just looked at Liam, not even bothering to acknowledge him before going back to sleep. Liam still smiled though, kissing the top of her head before walking back into the guest bedroom.

"I'm ready to go now... I've got everything." Liam says, still smiling. Harry and Louis returned it before grabbing the last two boxes that sat on the bed. Niall was the only one in the front room now, which in turn made Liam feel a little less on edge. He didn't look at Niall though as he walked past him. It wasn't until they were outside that Liam realized he'd forgotten all about his car.

"I'll be right back... I have to go get my car keys," He says quickly before rushing back into the house. He stopped for a second though, when he saw Niall sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. If Liam didn't know any better, he'd say that the alpha was crying. Against his better judgment, Liam found himself reaching out a hand to touch Niall on the shoulder, "Niall? Are you okay?" Liam whispers, looking at the alpha somewhat concerned.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" Niall asks, refusing to look at Liam. Liam doesn't know what to say, a little surprised that Niall was asking him this.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you... I loved you... but I just... After what happened with the baby... I changed, you changed... I lost myself and I lost you... And I don't... I don't get how things got as bad as they did." Niall whispers, rambling a bit as he still refuses to look at Liam.

"They got bad because you gave up. You didn't see the point in trying, and honestly... It hurt because all I did was love you, and then you go behind my back and fuck Zayn. They got bad because you didn't want to be with me anymore because I lost the baby, and I don't blame you. Why would you want to be with me anymore? I failed you, I couldn't be the omega you wanted... I was undesirable and because of that... You rejected me. But you know what? I'm happy you broke our bond, because now I can be myself again... I don't have to pretend that what you did didn't hurt me and I can move on from this... from us... So thank you for doing the selfish thing." Liam didn't even let Niall reply to what he just said before he left the house, he looked back and sighed as he knew he would never have to come back to this place. He was free.

Harry and Louis were leaning up against the car when Liam came out, he looked a bit pale and he didn't comment, but just hugged the two alphas. They didn't question it and just hugged him back tighter, "You good little one?" Louis asked, breaking the silence.

Liam pulled back to look at the two alphas, he had a wide, bright smile, "I'm great, really great actually."

"That's good little one, now why don't we go bring the stuff back to the house and then we can go out to celebrate?" Louis asked, looking between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"Could we go to that carnival? I was supposed to go with that thing in the house, but knowing him he would have had me pay for it."

"I'm pretty sure we can go, fill up on carnival food. Go on some rides, win stuff, and all that," Harry spoke as he got into Liam's car to drive it home, Louis driving the SUV, and Liam in the car with Harry.

They just dropped off the SUV at the house, and just took Liam's car to the carnival. Liam barely let Harry stop the car before he got out and started to run for the entrance.

"Love, you gotta be careful! Don't want you to get hurt!" Harry shouted out, but it was too late because Liam ended up tripping over a rock and face planted on the ground.

Harry ran over to the small omega, and helped him off the ground. Louis was there to try to get the dirt off of him, and they inspected him to see if he had any scrapes. Harry frowned when he noticed a bit of blood trickling down his forehead, "Let's go get you to the first aid tent." Harry led them to the tent that was right by the ticket booth.

The lad running the tent, was a shy omega from how Harry could smell it all over him, but he was mated so he could also smell his alpha. And speaking of his alpha, he was coming over to them as well. "Looks like someone took a bit of a fall, here come sit in the chair and we'll get you all fixed up," the alpha smiles kindly at Liam, gesturing towards the chair that sat next to him. Liam did as he was told, looking at Harry nervously for a moment before looking at the alpha.

"What's your name? I'm Ashton, and that's Luke," The alpha says, still smiling kindly at Liam as he looks over the injury on Liam's forehead. Luke waved shyly at Liam, his smile was just as kind as Ashton's though. Liam decided that he liked Luke, even though the omega had yet to say a word to him.

"Liam... This is Harry and that's Louis..." Liam says quietly, wincing a little when Ashton started to clean off his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you. Now how'd this happen?" Ashton asked, pointing towards the small gash on Liam's forehead. "He got a little too excited and ended up tripping over a rock," Harry says, smiling softly at Liam who blushed a little. It only took Ashton another minute or so to finish cleaning Liam up, placing a small band-aid onto the wound.

"You're good to go, try not to get too excited or we might be seeing you a little too soon," Ashton teased, earning a small giggle from Liam.

Harry cooed at hearing Liam giggle, it was something he'd always want to hear from him.

When Liam turned, Luke frowned at the scorched bond mark, he knew that the two alpha's with him were too in love with him to break a bond. It made him curious as to thinking what might have happened with that bond. From the looks at his neck, it doesn't look too pretty.

Ashton saw where Luke was looking at, and he too frowned. He knew if he said something then it wouldn't probably end well. It wasn't their place to comment on it. Ashton put his hand on Luke's lower back and it took him out of the stare.

"You three better get going, the carnival closes at nine and it's almost six. Don't want to waste anymore time."

Liam looked at Luke, "Could we possibly hang out sometime? I don't have any friends that are omegas, well I did until he took my alpha from me."

Luke's heart broke, nodding quickly, "Come back here before you leave and we can exchange numbers or go out for dinner."

Harry and Louis shared a look, "Dinner later?" Harry asked, breaking the omega's conversation.

Ashton smiled, "I don't mind, gives Lukey here some time with someone other than me."

Luke smiled and hugged his alpha, "Thank you!"

"It's no problem, we'll just meet you out here and you two can pick where to go," Ashton replied as he put his arm around Luke's shoulder.

"We'll see you then," Louis smiled as he looked at Liam, who looked really happy that he'll finally have a friend. Liam pulled Louis and Harry into the carnival, patiently waiting for Harry to buy them the wrist bands that would allow them to go on all the rides without tickets. He giggled as Louis was whispering into his ear, giving each of the strangers a story about why they were happy, sad or laughing.

"Alright you two, stop it with whatever you are doing," Harry chuckled as he helped them put on the wristbands. "So, where are we going first?" He asked, but was soon cut off as Liam pulled the two alphas to the monkey cages. Harry gulped, "Umm--I'll just wait down here."

Liam pouted, "You don't want to come on the ride?"

"I don't-I'm afraid of heights. And being in a cage in the dark, not really my cup of tea."

"We don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"I'll still go on it with you little one," Louis spoke, breaking the frown that was about to appear on Liam's face. Liam nodded, pulled Louis to the ride with him, Harry watching with wide eyes. It didn't take them long to get onto the ride and Liam was nearly bursting with joy. He bounced on his feet excitedly once they reached the front of the line and a fond smile found it's way onto Louis' face. Liam was still smiling as they got on, looking at Louis excitedly as they waited for the ride to start. Harry watched from his spot on the ground, chewing his bottom lip softly as he tried to stay calm. He knew they were safe, but that didn't stop the alpha from worrying.

When the ride started, Liam let out an excited scream which in turn just made Harry freak out. He looked up at the ride with wide eyes, a sick feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Louis and Liam were both giggling, enjoying every second on the ride as Harry continued to worry nonstop. Much to Liam and Louis' dismay and to Harry's relief the ride was over within a few short minutes. Liam was still giggling though as he got off the ride, looking around for Harry as Louis followed him. It didn't take them long to find the worrying alpha, mainly due to the fact that Harry was already scooping Liam up into his arms.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream..." Harry says, frowning as Liam giggles and looks at Louis.

"Does he always worry this much?" Liam asks the other alpha, giggling even more as Louis nods, "He's a worrywart, but you'll get used to it. I find it cute, to an extent."

"I'm not a worrywart," Harry whines, glaring at Louis a little as the other alpha just shakes his head, "Harry, you wouldn't let me do anything by myself for the first year of our relationship. And before you try to say it was just because you wanted to be with me, I'm calling bullshit." Louis says, rolling his eyes when Harry pouts a little. Liam was still smiling, finding entertaining that the alphas were bickering. This continued for another five or so minutes before Liam's attention was caught by a rather large teddy bear at one of the carnival games. The omega grabbed Harry's arm before pointing at it.

"Will you win me a teddy bear?" The omega asks, looking at Harry hopefully. Harry smiles, completely forgetting that he was arguing with Louis. "Of course, anything for you." Harry says, already walking towards the booth. The game looked simple enough, the goal being to knock down all the milk bottles. Harry paid the carney before picking up a ball. Liam and Louis watched, both of them giggling when Harry missed the first shot. The alpha cursed when he missed, shaking his head a little before grabbing the next ball. He let out an annoyed grunt when he missed the second, earning yet another set of giggles from his audience. He stared in complete disbelief when he missed the third shot.

"My turn love," Louis says, grinning when Harry moved next to Liam. The alpha paid the carny before winding up for the first shot, letting out a scream of victory when he got it on his first shot. Harry stared in disbelief, his mouth literally hanging open. "You're gonna catch flies..." Liam giggles as Harry just continues to stare.

"It's rigged... There's no way..." Harry says more to himself than to anyone else. Liam continues to giggle, smiling brightly at Louis as the alpha hands him the teddy bear. "Keep telling yourself that love," Louis teases, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Liam's eyes widened when Louis was able to win him the giant teddy bear, he clapped excitedly as it was given to him, he immediately cuddled into it.

"That thing is almost as big as you," Harry chuckled as he watched Liam cuddle the teddy bear, _almost_ jealous that it wasn't him he was cuddling.

"Can we go get some food?" Liam asked, looking up at the two alphas, who both nodded.

"Just, be careful with what you want to eat, don't want you getting sick from eating too much."

"Okie daddy," Liam froze, "Umm- I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Liam was blushing so hard, it reached his ears and he just hid his face into the stuffed teddy bear.

Harry and Louis just looked to each other, chuckling, "It's okay little one, there's no harm done. If it slips out, we won't scold you, but I must say that it is a bit weird."

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into the bear's neck.

"It's okay, just be careful, okay?"

Liam nodded, "Can we go get food now?"

Harry smiled, he knew that Liam was definitely a keeper.

\-------------------------

Liam whined, he was getting really tired and he really wanted to win the big stuffed minion on display, but he couldn't get it. He needed to hit the mallet on the sensor, to see how strong you were, but he barely made it past the middle. "I want the minion!" He started crying, making a scene, but everyone knew that it was just an omega growing tired.

"Little one, it's okay, there's no need to cry," Louis took him into his arms and as he was calming him down Harry won him the minion.

"Stupid fucking games are so rigged, had to slam the mallet down three times for the carnie to give it to me. I was so close to just giving him a twenty and just grab it," He spoke as he handed Liam the other stuffed animal, making his eyes widen.

"Thank you!" He smiled happily, he grabbed the minion, before he started to rub his eyes.

"Looks like someone is getting a bit sleepy." Harry handed Louis the stuffed animals before he picked up the tired omega, who instantly cuddled into his chest, falling asleep instantly.

"What time is it?"

Louis looked at his watch, "Half past eight, and we have plans with Ashton and Luke for nine. So, we could let him nap for a bit."

Harry nodded, "You go fetch the car and then we can just let Ashton and Luke know we can still go, we can meet them at the restaurant."

Louis nodded, walking off to get the car as Harry went to the first-aid tent, finding Luke in the same position that Liam was.

Ashton chuckled, "It looks like we both got tired omegas."

Harry nodded, "We were figuring just meeting at the restaurant, give them a little bit of a nap."

Ashton nodded, "What about just going to Buffalo Wild Wings?"

"Sounds perfect, we'll meet you there for nine-ish."

"See you then!" Ashton called out as Harry was already walking away.

Now they just needed to kill about forty-five minutes.

\---------------

"Liam, babe... Wake up," Harry whispers, shaking the omega softly. Liam whined a little, cuddling closer to Harry as the alpha chuckled a little. He had to admit, Liam was adorable when he slept... but Harry was getting hungry and he wasn't about to leave the omega asleep in the car. "C'mon Li, I promise that you can sleep as long as you want when we get home... but you haven't eaten anything for a few hours so you need to get up."

"Don't wanna."

"I know babe... But Ashton and Luke are waiting for us," Liam huffs softly before slowly opening his eyes. Harry smiles at the omega "You have to carry me," Liam says, not even waiting for Harry to reply before wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. Harry chuckles softly before doing as Liam asks, carrying the small omega into the restaurant and to their table. Louis shook his head when he saw them, a fond smile on his face as he looks. Harry slides into the booth next to Louis and Liam happily stayed on Harry's lap. The omega smiled kindly at Luke who was across the table from him.

"Hi Luke..." Liam muttered quietly, earning a small wave from Luke who was sitting on Ashton's lap. Ashton had his chin rested on Luke's shoulder as he scanned the menu, the alpha occasionally kissing Luke's neck where their bond mark sat. Liam watched the two of them interact, his hand subconsciously touching his old bond mark. It didn't hurt as much now, but the skin was still rough to the touch. Harry watches Liam, feeling sorry for the omega in his lap. Without even thinking about it, Harry kisses the top of Liam's hand, making the omega turn to look at him with a somewhat surprised expression. Liam doesn't say anything though, a small smile forming on his face.

Louis smiled softly at the two of them, he placed his hand on Liam's thigh, squeezing it comfortingly as he helped the omega decide what he wanted to eat.

"I want chicken and french fries, nothing else," Liam spoke into Harry's neck, making the later flinch from the sensation.

Louis nodded, "Alright." Louis had decided that he wanted to get the boneless wings, smothered in a very hot sauce.

"I don't know how you can eat that," Harry muttered after they all had ordered their food, Harry opting just for the bacon burger. Ashton and Luke got the traditional and boneless combo, seeing as they always share food.

Louis shrugged, "My mouth always waters when I think about it, but it's not like you're going to eat it."

Harry just shook his head, burrowing his head into Liam's curly hair. Harry smiled, as Liam shifted to look up at Harry with wide eyes, "Hello there love," Harry spoke, making the omega blush, hiding his face into Harry's chest.

"He's a very cuddly omega," Ashton pointed out, as Luke was still sitting on his lap, but was leaned a bit forward playing angry birds on his phone.

"Only when he's tired, he does this. We've only known him less than a week, so we're still learning quite a lot about him."

Ashton nodded, "He's adorable," he said, not wanting to ask anything about what happened with his last alpha because that would overstep a boundary. Luke whined and turned around to look at Ashton, pouting deep, "I didn't say he was more adorable than you," He spoke as he pecked Luke's lips quickly, making the blond smile and go back to beating the next level of the game.

Liam watched Ashton and Luke, he was curious as to how long they were together and if they always acted like that. Being with Niall, he would act totally different when they were alone, it would make Liam scared of what might happen if there was a slip up. He almost was hurt by Niall in public, but then he was slapped as soon as they got home. Niall even had a isolation room, he called it, and Liam hated it because he would be put in there when he was 'bad.'

Harry sensed his sadness, and whimpered into his neck, nuzzling his nose over the other very visible bond gland. On an omega, there are multiple places to place a bond, there is at most of four different places. Two on either side of their neck, in the back, and then right over the front. Alpha's can bite their omega in multiple places, but those four are what actually claims them, how they can truly soulbond.

Liam doesn't say anything about Harry's behavior and instead just leans back into the alpha's chest. "How long have you guys been bonded?" He asks quietly, looking at Ashton as the alpha smiles, "Two years, four months, and six days," Ashton says, laughing a little when Liam quirks an eyebrow.

"That's very specific..." Harry is the one to speak this time, his voice somewhat muffled though as his face was still buried into Liam's shoulder. Ashton just shrugs before looking at Luke, "Maybe it is, but honestly the only reason why I know it down to the exact day is because of Lukey here... He's the one who keeps track, starts every day off with "Ash, guess how many days we've been bonded" or something along those lines," Ashton says, chuckling a little when Luke's cheeks turn a dark red, "I only do it cause I love you..." Luke mumbles, refusing to look at anyone.

  
"I love you too, Lukey, and that's why I find it cute," Ashton kisses Luke on the cheek before resting his chin back on the omega's shoulder. Liam smiled softly at the pair, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't even remember the day that Niall and him bonded anymore, in fact he was pretty sure that they had actually been celebrating their third year at least a week late the other day...

"Liam? Are you alright love?" Harry whispers, once again sensing that the omega was sad. Liam just nods, not really sure what was going on with him. Maybe it was just the fact that right in front of him sat the relationship that Niall and he could've had at one point... and all of that was gone, and Liam was faced with a second chance... Maybe he could have what Luke and Ashton had with Louis and Harry... He secretly hoped that was the case.

Their food was brought out a few minutes later, Liam clapping excitedly as he was handed his food. "Love, could you move over a bit so I don't get anything on you."

Liam pouted, but shifted to where he was only sitting on one of Harry's legs happily munching on the fries that he was given, and possibly stealing the fries off of Harry's plate as well. And if Harry asked him, Liam would just reply, "Don't know what you're talking about."

And really, that night Harry really knew that Liam was perfect for them. He only hoped that Liam would be their omega soon.

 

 

 

\----------------------- 

_TELL ME I'M A SCREWED UP MESSSSS_  
_THAT I NEVER LISTEN LISTEN_


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning sexual content: anal fingering, anal sex, double penetration, masturbation, use of a toy. 
> 
> legit this whole chapter is smut, so if you decide to skip it, you really won't miss too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and please, drop a comment so that we know we're doing something right with the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> this would have been posted an hour earlier, but both connie and i freaked out about the drag me down video... but anyways, this was written mostly by me since connie couldn't write the smut.

 

 

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Louis whispered about a week later as they were both getting ready for work. They had just gotten a call from one of their clients requesting an early morning recording session, and well the alphas weren't really the ones to say no. Harry bites his bottom lip before looking at Liam who was sleeping peacefully, "No... He was pretty tired last night, I vote we let him sleep."

"Okay, but if he freaks out it's your fault," Louis says, shaking his head a little before kissing the top of Liam's. Harry just shrugs, figuring that Liam felt secure enough in their home now not to freak when they were gone, "He'll be fine, it's not the first time we've left before he woke up," Harry says quietly before he too kissed the top of Liam's head. The omega only stirred but he didn't wake up. The two alphas leave without another word, closing the door quietly as they let the little omega sleep for a few more hours.

When Liam wakes up, he's alone and there's a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The omega looks around the room, completely confused as to why he was alone and to where the two alphas were, "Harry? Louis?" Liam tries calling out for them, frowning a little when he got no response.

Liam whimpered as he got off the bed, grabbed the blanket to wrap it around himself as he went to explore, Maia quickly following behind him. She nuzzled her nose into his leg, "Hungry girl?" he asked softly, earning a fast tail wag from the energetic german shepherd. Liam smiled and he found her found and gave her the allotted amount that the alphas had told him to give her.

He frowned when he didn't see them, he could still smell their scent so they hadn't been gone too long. He went into the kitchen and found a note from Louis.

_Little One,_

_We had to go to the studio today, but we will be back around lunch time. There is food in the microwave for you. Do as you please._

_Lou x._

Liam smiled and opened up the microwave, smiling to see a stack of pancakes and bacon on the plate. His stomach growled loudly, so he heated up his food quickly. He went into the living room to watch some cartoons to keep him occupied.

But, he couldn't help but notice the weird feeling in his stomach, it was like he was about to go into heat. And if on cue, slick starts to leak out from his hole. Liam whimpered, clenching around nothing. He started shaking, he didn't know what to do without an alpha. He's only ever gone through a heat with an alpha. Niall was the one who triggered his presenting of being an omega, and well you can sort of imagine what happened with that.

He whimpered, a bit louder this time, Maia perking up from her spot on the floor. She cocked her head to the side before she scurried away, probably somewhere else across the house since Liam's scent was filling the air fast.

Liam thought to himself, his heat never came this quick before. Yeah, he's had early heats, but sometimes it wouldn't be for a few hours to where slick was already pouring from him. He whimpered, he stood up from the couch and literally ripped his clothes from his body. He wrapped a hand around himself and furiously started to rub himself off as he waddled to the now shared bedroom.

He searched for the box of his toys and found one that mimicked a knot, since he didn't know how long it would be until Harry and Louis would be back. He got onto the bed, after he stripped the bed from the linens and laid down a few towels. He was lucky he still have a good state of mind at this point in his heat, but he was slipping fast. He laid down on his stomach and started to rut against the sheets, "Har- _harry..._ " he whimpered out as he came for the first time.

He brought a hand to his hole, circling his fingers around it before he entered in two, immediately moving them around to find his prostate. He started to whine because his fingers weren't long enough, he took out his fingers and just decided to enter the toy in.

"Fuck, fuck. Louis!" He moaned out the other alpha's name, as he came across his stomach, having not even started to thrust the toy in and out of him. Slowly he starts to do just that, whimpering quietly into the sheets as he does so. It didn't take long for him to come for the third time, this one not as forceful as the first two. Liam was starting to feel desperate, needing the one thing that would make it all go away.

He turned over on to his back and thrusted the toy out really quick quicker than he thought that he could. He could already feel the toy start to form it's knot, hoping that it could take off some of the need to be fucked by either Harry or Louis. He was able to cum two more times before the toys knot popped, locking it in place.

He mewled from the feeling, his body taking the knot, thinking that it was an alpha's seeing as it also can pulse and mimic the feeling of cum flooding out of an alpha's knot.

Liam curled himself into a ball and he fell to sleep quickly, knowing he'd need all the sleep he could get before the next wave would hit him.

 

\----------------

 

Harry felt a pang in his stomach as him and Louis were watching their client record his latest song. "Lou, do you feel weird?" Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't just him.

Louis looked to Harry and gasped, "Fuck. Olly, we need to leave, can you take this over?"

Olly looked at them, he raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Will do, I'll make sure it's on your desk first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you," Louis quickly spoke as he literally pulled Harry out of the studio and into the car.

"Louis can you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "You'll see." Harry was pale, a bit sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot. It only happens when the alpha's soulmate goes into their first heat when they are together. It was a bit odd seeing as Harry wasn't with Liam when he did, but Louis wasn't going to mess with the signs.

Harry groaned but sat back, rubbing at his crotch every so often, fixing himself. "What the fuck?"

"What?"

"My knot, it's like going to pop. But, like I'm not even aroused. I'm so confused."

Louis started laughing, "When we get home you'll understand, but now think about something that will make it go down."

Harry just groaned, but everything that he thought of didn't work, his knot didn't want to go down. But, once Louis pulled into their garage, Harry made an animalistic growl as he sniffed the air. Louis didn't even like get the chance to turn off the car before he ran into the house.

Harry followed the scent and it led him to the bedroom, he cocked his head as he laid eyes onto Liam's sleeping form rutting into the bed. Harry growled once more as he ripped off his clothes and literally jumping onto him. He whimpered, making the omega wake up and roll over to look at Harry.

"Alpha, help me, _please._ " Harry didn't say anything but pressing his lips down onto Liam's and kissed him deep. He sucked on his tongue before biting violently on Liam's bottom lip.

The omega became pliant under his touch, his hips bucking up trying to get some friction on his fully erect dick. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice Louis walking in and placing a few things for them seeing as they probably won't leave the room for a while.

Liam turned his head and whined, "Lou." Louis' head snapped up and he looked at him, his eyes already darkened, he licked his lips as he started to rub himself looking at his husband and their omega.

Louis finally walked over to the two of them, laying on the bed next to Liam. He watched as Harry was thrusting the toy in and out of Liam, whilst deep throating him. Louis brought a hand to his face, brush out the wet curls before he leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss him like Harry did, it was a bit calmer, softer even. Liam like it and he wanted more, so he just continued to kiss Louis, even after Harry thrusted himself all the way into him.

He shouted, "Fuck!" He came instantly, his inner omega finally happy that he will get an actual knot.

Louis tweaked at Liam's nipples, making him moan real loud. Harry leaned over Liam as he thrusted into him at fast speed. He looked at Louis and he kissed him deep, Liam whining as he wasn't getting kissed. The two alpha's chuckled and they figured out how to do a three way kiss, it was a bit odd, but Liam liked it very much.

"Little one, how would you like it if we fucked you together?" Louis smirked as he kissed up and down his neck, biting him all over.

Liam looked between the two, whining when he noticed that Harry slowed down a bit, waiting for an answer. "Please, just want a knot!"

Louis took that as an answer and he had Liam switch places with him. Liam whimpered as Harry slipped out of him so that they could get to a position that was comfortable for all three of them. Once Lou was on his back and Liam on top of him, Harry was able to slip himself back in, and he even entered a finger alongside himself to stretch Liam a bit more so that Louis could fit.

It was a matter of minutes, when Louis was finally able to slip inside, all three of them simultaneously groaned at the feeling. It took them a few tries until they were able to find the right way to fuck into Liam. But, either way all three of them felt like they were on cloud nine.

Harry was kissing Liam deep, while Louis just left love bites all over the back of his neck, "Cum baby, cum for us."

Liam didn't need to be told before he came, his dick not even trying to go soft, it still stood upright. Harry smirked as he could feel Liam clench around their cocks.

Harry and Louis were still able to thrust inside of Liam even after he came three more times, at that time he didn't even produce any cum, he would just cum dry. The omega whimpered knowing that his alpha's cocks were about to pop inside of him.

"Fuck, baby, you are such a lovely omega. So amazing Liam," Harry praised as his thrusts started to slow down, as well as Louis.

"Yes, such a fucking amazing omega to us. Always so good," Louis groaned out as he hid his face into Liam's neck.

It didn't take much for both alpha's knot's popping at the same time, as well as them biting Liam. Harry bit down hard over Liam's adam's apple, making the omega yelp from the pain, while Louis bit down just a bit softed in the back of his neck. Both of them licking over the wound to seal the bond.

Liam fell back against Louis' chest, loving the feeling of having two cocks inside of him that were just flooding him with cum. The two alphas shifted themselves to where they were laying on their sides, with Liam's back to Louis' chest, while he was smushed into Harry's neck.

"I love you little one," Louis whispered as he kissed the bond mark softly, and Harry doing the same to his mark. Liam doesn't say anything, a soft hum being the only noise the omega makes as he starts to drift off to sleep.

 

\-------

 

It only took three days for Liam's heat to take it's course. The two alphas didn't leave Liam's side the entire time, making sure the omega was hydrated and fed... along with satisfied in his sexual needs. On the morning of the third day, Liam woke up wedged between the two sleeping alphas, feeling like himself again for the first time in the past few days. He found himself sitting up in the bed, looking curiously at the two alphas who didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon. Liam smiled softly as he touched at the bond mark on the front of his neck, and then the one at the back of his neck. Both were still very tender, but he smiled softly as he knew they loved him more than he would ever know. The old Liam probably would've freaked out, he would've overthought it... The new Liam was happy though, he'd finally found his home.

And his home was with his two alphas.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content afoot. enjoy :)
> 
> orginially this was only supposed to be six parts, but seeing as we started to write this part that it could have reached 10k words, so we decided to split it in half or so, but yeah...

 

 

Life after that fell into a routine. Liam would wake up in the arms of both of his alphas, a bright smile on his face. The three of them would get ready for work together, have breakfast to together and then go to work. Liam would spend the next few hours just outside his alphas offices, filing random paperwork and taking phone calls for potential clients or older clients who needed to do a recording session. Things were going great and the three of them couldn't be happier.

It wasn't until two months after their bonding that the two alphas started to notice some changes in their omega. It was a Saturday morning, the three of them were all in bed still because they didn't have to work. Harry and Louis woke up before Liam, which was a little odd due to the fact the omega was always up before them. The two alphas didn't think much of it though, figuring that the omega was just tired after a long week of work. They let Liam sleep before heading downstairs to make breakfast. It took the alphas about a half hour to get breakfast ready, and when it was Liam had yet to make an appearance, "He must be really tired... I'll go wake him up," Louis said quietly before kissing Harry on his cheek.

When Louis reached their bedroom, a small frown found its way onto his face as he found the bed empty. It was only a few seconds later before he heard the noises of Liam throwing up in the bathroom. The alpha walked over to the doorway, slowly opening it to reveal the little omega hunched over the toilet. Liam looked up when he heard the door open, a sad look on his face as he did so. Louis crouched down so he could rub a comforting hand on the omega's back when Liam turned his attention back to the toilet.

"Come here little one... Let's get you cleaned up..." Louis whispered after Liam finally stopped puking. The omega whimpered as the alpha wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Louis' chest as he turned on tap to the tub. The alpha figured a nice warm bath would make the omega feel better. It only took a few minutes for the tub to fill with water and when it did, Louis helped Liam inside, "Don't go..." Liam whimpered when Louis started towards the door. He was just going to go downstairs and let Harry know that Liam wasn't feeling too great... but if the omega wanted him to stay, then he would.

"I was just going to yell for Harry if he wanted to join us, would that be okay?"

Liam pouted, "Fine, but want cuddles, please?"

Louis chuckled, "Of course you'll get cuddles, little one." He pecked Liam's pout quickly, "I'll be right back." Liam was still pouting at Louis, making the alpha laugh. Louis went down the stairs and saw Harry just turning off the stove, and he didn't even tell him what was going on before he pulled him up the stairs, "Our lovely omega wants a bath with his alphas, now strip down," Louis commanded at Harry as they went into the bedroom, Louis already was completely bare, and Harry just looked up him and down before he did just that.

"Alphas?" Liam whined loud enough for them to hear, making the alphas walk into the connected bathroom. Liam looked up at them and they couldn't help but start to laugh, from the short time that Louis left Liam, he managed to cover himself with soap.

"You're too adorable, how did we become so lucky?" Harry spoke as he stepped inside the tub next to Liam. At times like this they were thankful for Louis getting a circular tub, and not a rectangular shaped one, he probably had thought ahead when they would become mated to an omega. They wouldn't have to worry about the omega choosing which alpha he wanted to lean against, so this way he can lean against them both.

Liam smiled and frowned, "I didn't brush my teeth when I got sick, I want to kiss you, but I got puke breath."

Louis who still hadn't gotten into the tub, grabbed Liam is toothbrush, "Here you go love."

Liam accepted it quickly, Louis giving him a cup to spit, and he too joined them in the tub. "Kisses, please?" Harry and Louis both obliged, kissing the omega softly before helping him with his bath. They stayed in the water until it grew cold. Louis was the first to get out, walking over to the small cupboard underneath the sink where their towels sat. He grabbed three towels before walking over to the tub. Harry helped Liam out before getting out himself. Louis wrapped Liam up in his towel, making the small omega giggle a little when he nuzzled noses with him.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asks after they got dressed, looking at Liam expectantly as the omega shrugs, "Better, but my tummy is still hurting," He said quietly, looking down at his stomach with a frown.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" Harry asks this time, biting his bottom lip as he looks at Liam. Liam once again shrugs, "I don't know... I don't want to throw up again," Liam says honestly, grimacing at just the thought of throwing up again. Louis just chuckles sadly before pulling the small omega into his arms, "Let's just try something small for now, maybe some crackers," Louis says, earning a small nod from Harry. The three of them made their way to the kitchen at that point, Liam sitting on Louis' lap as Harry grabbed the omega some crackers. Liam ate the crackers timidly at first, but it didn't take long before they were gone and the omega had a bright smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile too, he really loved it when Liam smiled especially when he was the reason behind it.

"Can we watch a movie and cuddle?" Liam asks after he finished his crackers, his smile growing when both the alphas nodded. "What movie love?" Louis asked, kissing the back of Liam's neck where his bond mark sat. It was one of Louis' favorite spots on Liam. "Can we watch Batman? The one with Jack Nicholson though... Not the newer ones."

"Little one, we've watched that one twenty times already, haven't you grown tired of it?" Harry chuckled as he got out the DVD to put it in. They were all cuddled in the bed, with Maia in between Liam's legs, looking up at her three owners.

Liam shook his head, "Never can get tired of Batman!" he giggled as Louis had started to tickle him, making Maia walk over to Louis and attack his face with kisses, as if she was telling him to stop.

Louis stopped and grabbed Maia and held her tight, "Maia, I'm not hurting him, it's all fun." If only dogs could talk, it would be so much easier, Louis thought to himself as he only got a lick to his face as an answer. Maia didn't move once Louis let her go, she just cuddled in between him and Liam to take a nap. Which is what she does all day anyways.

Harry got back on the bed and smiled, he pressed play on the movie and the four of them curled around each other. Life couldn't get better than this.

\------------------

Well, he was sort of wrong, life didn't get better for Liam's sake. He could barely keep food down, and would always be throwing up whatever he ate. He couldn't even eat crackers without him getting sick, and it was making the alpha's really worried.

"Little one, Harry and I made an appointment for you to see the doctor, we're worried about you."

Liam groaned as he curled under the covers more, his stomach had been hurting him all day, and he just wanted to sleep, "I don't like doctors."

"I know love, but we just gotta make sure everything with you is good. Now, come on get dressed, we have to be there in an hour."

Liam pouted, "Help me?" Louis rolled his eyes, but helped him otherwise and they were out the door in a half hour. The three of them sat nervously in the waiting room, Liam was resting his head on Harry's shoulder as Louis played with Liam's hand. It wasn't long before they found themselves sitting in the doctor's office. Harry and Louis sitting a little off to the side as Liam sat on the small cot. The omega swung his legs back and forth, his feet hitting against the edge of the cot as they waited for the doctor. The three of them were in a bit of a surprise when Ashton walked in. He did a double take when he saw who it was sitting in the room, a small smile appeared on his face though, "Look who we've got here, how are you feeling Liam?" Ashton asks, still smiling as he looks at Liam.

"I'm okay... I've had an upset stomach for a few days now and it's gotten to the point where I can't eat without puking," Liam said, pouting a little as he looked at Harry and Louis.

"Alright, well I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and we're gonna figure out what's wrong with you," Ashton says, patting Liam's leg softly before looking down at his clipboard. The next few minutes were filled with just that, Ashton asking Liam questions to which Liam would give a yes or no answer to. The omega's cheeks went a little red when Ashton asked if he'd been sexually active and his alphas tried not to coo at how adorable he was being. "Well, I think I might know what's going on here, but to be sure I'm going to need you to pee in this cup," Ashton says, standing up from his chair to grab a small cup from the cupboard. Liam scrunched up his nose at that, but took the cup from Ashton anyways.

  
"There's a bathroom just down the hall and when you're done, just put that in the little cubby labeled samples, alright?" Liam nodded before standing up off the cot. Ashton opened the door for the omega, allowing him to step out before closing the door behind him. Harry and Louis looked at Ashton expectantly, causing the other alpha to laugh, "What's so funny? I don't see this as a laughing matter," Harry says, clearly being a worrywart as usual. Louis rolled his eyes before smacking Harry's arm lightly.

"You said you might know what's wrong with him... So what's wrong with him?" Louis asked, still looking a little worried. "You really don't know? I mean for Christ sake's guys... Doesn't he at least smell a little different to you?" Ashton asked, shaking his head at how oblvious the two alphas were. Both alphas shook their heads, making Ashton burst into laughter, "He's pregnant, but I thought it would be wise to get a urine sample to make sure I'm right, but he's without a doubt expecting." Ashton says, smiling brightly at the two alphas.

"You know what, I had noticed a sweeter smell radiating from him, but I thought his scent was just him getting used to the idea of having two alphas," Harry spoke, looking at Louis who was trying to figure out how they didn't catch it before when it was right in front of their face the whole time.

Liam came back in a few minutes later and plopped down onto Louis' lap, waiting for what Ashton had to say, "I'll take this to the lab and I'll be back quickly with your results."

"Thank you Ashton," Harry said as Ashton left the room, and them three being alone made Harry want to tell Liam he was pregnant, but then he just decided to wait until Ashton returned.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Liam asked, breaking the silence that fell between the three of them.

"We both have a feeling, but it's nothing bad love, it's great news actually," Louis was the one to answer Liam, looking at Harry for reassurance in the matter.

"Really? Can't you tell me?" Liam pouted at his alphas, hoping they would cave in.

"We can wait for Ashton, he won't be long." Liam's pout grew deeper, only to where Louis kissed his pout away.

The three of them were talking about random things that would pop up in their heads before Ashton came back into the room, "So, should I say it or should you?" He asked, looking at the two alphas."

"Say what?" Liam asked, looking at all three of them, a bit scared.

"Liam, how would you feel about expanding our nest, possibly with two more people?" Harry asked softly, looking at Liam fondly.

"What do you mean?" Liam was very confused and he wasn't sure how he liked what was happening.

"Little one, you're pregnant." Harry pauses for a moment, letting the news sink in. The omegas face goes white and his hands start shaking. His breathing picked up pace and the smiles on Louis and Harry's faces faded. They weren't sure why the omega was freaking out, they found this to be happy news... exciting news.

"No no no no no..." Liam gasped out, pulling at his pants and shirt as he shakes his head. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam, hoping that could help reassure Liam that the alpha was right there, "Liam, babe... What's wrong?" Harry asks, placing his hand down on Liam's leg. Liam just continued to shake his head, silently crying as he did so. He couldn't find the words to say, he was so scared that he was going to let them down like he'd let Niall down...

"I can't... I can't..." Liam says quietly, choking a small sob back. Harry and Louis both look at the omega curiously, frowns upon their faces, "You can't what? Liam, sweetie... What's wrong?" Louis asks this time, pressing his lips softly against the bond mark on Liam's neck."I can't have a baby... I can't..." Liam whispers, his voice cracking as he speaks. Harry could literally feel his heart break, not really understanding what Liam meant... He didn't want a baby? Why didn't Liam want a baby?

"What do you mean you can't have a baby?" Harry asks quietly, his voice also cracking. He thought this was something Liam would eventually want, "My last baby died... Th-That's why Niall didn't want me anymore... And now you're not going to want me, I'm just a re-reject," Liam finally sobbed out, unable to look at Harry and Louis as he does so. He felt so vulnerable, so alone all of the sudden, and he hated being alone.

Ashton cautiously watched the three of them and looked into Liam's file and he did in fact notice that Liam had a miscarriage at only twelve weeks, "I hate to interrupt, but Liam that miscarriage wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It says here that the reason was that you didn't get the right vitamins to your baby and it couldn't survive. As well, when an omega is pregnant, they need to be smothered in their alpha's scent, and you're alpha didn't scent you like he should have."

"So, you're saying what exactly?" Harry asked, still really confused.

"When an omega is pregnant, for the baby to fully grow they need the right vitamins in their blood to survive. And the alpha's scent also helps them, it makes the baby know they are loved. That and there is another reason too."

"What's the other reason?"

"You lost the baby because Niall wasn't your true soulmate and he smelt like another omega at the time of your pregnancy."

"So, wait, you're telling me that most miscarriages happen because of the soul mate thing?"

Ashton nodded, "And a baby has a very good sense of smell, so they could automatically smell someone else on Niall, so it was just all of that that made Liam lose the baby. But, this time, I will make it my mission to not let you lose those babies.

"You really mean that? You'll help me keep the baby?" Liam spoke very softly, but loud enough for the three alpha's to hear.

"Of course, and besides, you can have a pregnant buddy to experience everything with."

"Luke's pregnant?" Harry blurted out before the others could catch what Ashton was saying.

"Yes, he is actually about as far along as Liam there, but a week longer than him."

"How far along am I?" Liam asks, biting his bottom lip as he looks at Ashton expectantly. The alpha smiled again before clapping his hands "My estimate would be around eight weeks, but I'm gonna do an ultrasound just to make sure. How does that sound?" Ashton asked and Liam perked up at that. He'd only had one ultrasound before and that had been two years ago at the most... but he remembered how amazing it was to actually see his baby... to hear it's heartbeat.

"That sounds great," Harry answers for Liam and the three of them followed Ashton down the hall to the ultrasound room. It only took Ashton a minute or two to set up the machine and before the four of them knew it, two steady heartbeats filled the room. Liam gripped at Harry's hand as he looks at the screen, almost not believing his eyes as he looks.

"Well, looks like you've got yourself two very healthy babies, and you are in fact eight weeks along. Congratulations boys," Ashton said, a grin upon his face. Liam started to cry again, but this time it wasn't because he was sad or because he was scared... He was crying because he was happy.

Harry kissed all over Liam's face, "I'm so happy, we're going to have two babies."

Liam giggled, trying to move his face from Harry, only making the alpha to keep up with kissing him, and finally landed on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Liam replied back, looking at Harry.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get an 'I love you?'" Louis pouted, making his mates laugh.

"We love you too, Louis," Harry and Liam both spoke at the same time.

Ashton cooed, "You three are adorable." He wiped off Liam's stomach and smiled, "You're next appointment will be when you're twelve weeks, I'll write you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you," Liam said, smiling at the alpha as he handed him his prescriptions.

"Wait until I tell Luke who I saw at work, he'll call you instantly," Ashton chuckled at Liam, but he wasn't lying though, Luke really loves talking to Liam.

"I'll be waiting for a scream when I answer my phone then," Liam smiled as Ashton walked the three of them out of the back room, and told the secretary to make appointments for them every two weeks.

And later that night, Luke called Liam screaming about how they will be amazing pregnant omegas. Liam's smile didn't break the rest of the night, and not even when he fell asleep in between his two alphas.

\---------------------

Liam smiled, it was two months after he found out he was pregnant and he had the cutest little bump that Harry always wanted to nuzzle. And that's what Harry was doing right now, with Louis laughing next to Liam, "H, you can't be doing that the whole time he's pregnant."

"I do what I want, can't stop me."

"Well, I was going to say something else, but I think if you move your arm over just a bit you'll see what I mean." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together before turning to look at what Louis was trying to say, a look of realization coming across his face as he sees that Liam has a small boner, "Looks like our Liam has a bit of a problem..." Harry teased, winking at Liam as the omega blushes, "I can't help it..." Liam whispers, covering his face as he refuses to look at either of the alphas.

"Well I'm sure we can help you," Louis speaks this time, dangerously close to Liam's ear.

"Please alphas," Liam bucked his hips up as he felt Harry start to palm him, encouraging the alpha to cup him through his sweats.

Louis started to kiss up and down his neck, licking over the small bites his left on his path. He helps Liam out of his shirt and starts to play with his nipples, loving the sounds that was coming from the smaller boy.

As Louis was paying attention the upper part of Liam's body, Harry had pulled down his sweats and boxers together. He smirked as Liam's dick slapped against his stomach, already fully hardened. Harry wrapped a hand around his length, stroking him before he licked around the head, making Liam buck his hips up into his mouth.

"Ha-harry! Please!" He whined, wanting _more._

Harry pulled off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. He got comfortable in between Liam's legs and he took his whole dick into his mouth, it hitting the back of his throat, but not making him gag from the sensation. Harry noticed that Liam was still producing a lot of slick, so he took that as an advantage and entered in a finger, moving it around slowly.

Liam had to break the kiss from Louis to throw his head back from the sensation, "Fuck, Harry!" No sooner than that, Harry was thrusting into the small omega, while Louis had his lips wrapped around his dick. The omega was overwhelmed and he didn't know how to react to having two of them pleasuring him at the same time.

Harry was the first to cum, and he didn't form a knot since his omega was already pregnant, and he quickly slipped out of Liam only to have Louis thrust right into him. Liam gripped the sheets as Louis was already thrusting quite quickly into him, his dick felt different than Harry's, it wasn't longer but the thickness was what made it different. It felt amazing and Liam was coming after Louis only being inside of him not that long.

" _Louis!"_ He moaned out Louis' name, his eyes closing from the fulfillment of being fucked by both his alpha's. He cringed at the feeling of both of their cum leaking out from him.

Harry was already coming back with a towel to wipe all three of them down. He put Liam's boxers on and even had to put on Louis' since he wasn't bothered to move. Harry got into the bed after he put on his and they all fell asleep legs entangled with each other.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we keep adding more to this story... so right now we don't know how many parts this will be.  
> but, enjoy!

 

 

Life was going by quickly for the three boys. Liam’s pregnancy was going excellently without a single problem so far. Louis and Harry were getting more excited every day and they just couldn’t wait to welcome their two little ones to the family. Harry absolutely adored Liam’s baby bump and was constantly touching it and kissing the skin softly. Louis wasn’t as touchy as Harry, but he loved the bump just as much. Liam didn’t mind the constant attention, it just meant that his babies were going to be loved very much. It was early November when Liam found himself sitting at home by himself. Louis and Harry had to run to the studio for a few hours, they had asked the omega if he wanted to go but he didn’t feel like leaving the house. The omega was sitting on the couch with Blue in his lap and Maia at his feet, they were all watching Batman while Liam patted at his stomach softly.

“You babies should move, you haven’t moved yet,” Liam says quietly, frowning a little before turning his attention back to the movie. Liam let out a dramatic sigh when the film finished, he was rather bored but he didn’t feel like putting on another movie. He figured Louis and Harry would’ve been back by now… but they hadn’t even called to check in with him. The omega wasn’t worried though, they were probably very busy and didn’t have time to call yet. With another sigh, Liam hoisted himself off the couch, sending Blue scurrying off his lap. Liam practically waddled to the bathroom, grimacing a little when a small sharp pain shot across his midsection. He thought nothing of it though, passing it off as just muscle cramps.

He got into the bathroom and the pain was becoming a bit more unwelcoming, and it wasn’t until he felt something drip down his leg. He gripped the sink as the pain felt like someone was ripping out from inside of him, “Fuck,” he whimpered out and he looked to the floor and he literally almost passed out as he saw a few small drops of blood on the white tile.

It was like someone was looking out for him because just at that moment his alphas entered the house, yelling for Liam. He was in too much pain to even talk, he just whimpered, he knew that his alpha’s would be able to hear him. And just like that he was being picked up by Harry, “Shit, Lou! We need to get him to the emergency, now!”

“I’m calling the ambulance, it’s twenty minutes to the hospital and it’s rush hour. They’ll get here quick enough.”

Harry nodded and he helped Liam into a pair of shoes and a hoodie, seeing as it got a bit colder since they left this morning. Liam was crying softly into Harry’s chest, “My babies, don’t let me lose my babies! Alpha!”

“Liam, baby, you need to calm down. You freaking out isn’t good for you, it’s putting more stress onto the babies. Just breathe, take deep breaths, with me.” Harry took a deep breath in through his mouth, and out through his nose, Liam following in suit. Harry brought Liam down stairs, as Louis grabbed a few random necessities for them, and not a second later the paramedics barged into the house.

Harry placed Liam on the stretcher and the three of them were transported to the hospital by ambulance. The paramedics practically rushed Liam inside and the two alphas had a little trouble trying to keep up. They weren’t allowed to go past a certain point though, much to Liam’s and their dismay. For the next hour Harry and Louis both sat in the waiting room with heavy hearts. They hadn’t heard any news for Liam or for their two babies and it was driving the two alphas insane.

“Louis… What if we lose the babies?” Harry asks after a while, biting down on his bottom lip as he asks the one question on both of their minds. Louis took in a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, “I don’t know Harry… It’s going to absolutely gut us… but Liam… It’s gonna kill Liam. You saw how scared he was when we found out… He’ll blame himself… He’ll think we won’t want him anymore,” Louis whispers, putting his head in his hands.

“It wouldn’t be his fault though... “

“I know, we both know that… but Liam will still blame himself. I don’t know, Harry. I just don’t know,” Louis says, his voice a little strained as his frustration with situation grew. Harry tries not to take it personal, knowing that Louis didn’t do well with high pressure situations. So all Harry does is pull the other alpha into his arms, rubbing his back softly as they waited for news on Liam.

“So, there is some good news regarding the babies,” Ashton spoke as he came in, looking at the two of them calmly.

“What’s the good news?”

“You’re not going to lose them, it was just a minor bleed that once we got him some medicine to bring down his blood pressure, it stopped. But, we will like to keep him overnight for monitoring.”

Harry and Louis both let out a breath they didn’t think they were holding in. “Can we see him?” Louis spoke after a bit of silence.

Ashton nodded, “And how about we look at the babies, it’s about time you find our their genders.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Ashton nodded, “Of course, come on.”

The two alphas followed Ashton quickly and they find Liam curled into a ball on the bed cradling his belly. “Liam, sweetheart, want to look at your babies?”

Liam looked at Harry, “I still have my babies?”

“Of course baby, just like Ashton told you that he’ll make it his mission to not let you lose them.”

Liam smiled and kissed Harry on the lips softly before he moved to get a bit more comfortable. Ashton already had the machine hooked up and all he had to do was put the gel on his stomach and move the wand around, two sets of strong heartbeats were heard not a second later. Liam let out a relieved sob, the heartbeats just adding more reassurance that he still had his babies. Ashton smiled softly as he moved the wand around, looking around for the babies so he could get a clear view as to what they were.

“Alright, you guys ready to find out what your little babies are?” Ashton asked, looking at Liam as the omega nodded. He bit down nervously on his bottom lip, gripping Harry and Louis’ hands tightly as Ashton takes his sweet time telling them. “Baby A is a boy,” Ashton says, pointing at the first baby. Liam smiled largely at that, he’d always wanted a little boy. “And Baby B is a little girl. Congratulations guys,” Ashton finishes up with the ultrasound after that, smiling softly at the three boys. He left the three boys alone after that, giving them some time alone. It was with much difficulty, but they had all squeezed up on the bed. Liam had his head against Harry’s chest as the alpha rubbed small circles on his stomach. Louis had his arms wrapped around the omega, his lips pressing softly against their bond mark. They fell asleep like that, all three of them smiling.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Liam stayed in the hospital for just over a week. Ashton sent him home with a new medication that would help keep his blood pressure down and he’d scheduled an appointment for the omega to come back in to make sure that his blood pressure was indeed in a safe area.

“We should paint the nursery… Now that we know the genders and whatnot…” Louis suggested the first morning that Liam got back. The three of them were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Liam looked up from his cereal before nodding. “Yeah, I agree… Are we going to put them in the same room or?” The omega asked, looking at both his alphas. “I think we can keep them in the same room until their older, we can paint one side pink and the other blue… Or we could do like a zoo theme or something… What do you want to do Li?” Harry speaks this time, looking at Liam expectantly. Liam shrugs a little, “I like the idea for a zoo… That way when we have more kids we can reuse the nursery without having to repaint over it…” Liam whispers, looking down at his cereal. A fond smile found its way onto both Harry and Louis’ face as they looked at their omega. He truly was adorable.

“I have an interesting idea actually, the zoo theme is really cool, but what if we also do something else?” Louis asked, as he was on his phone looking up nursery ideas on pinterest.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, looking up from his giant bowl of captain crunch.

“Have half of the nursery be a zoo and the other half just like the outdoors. Like they both aren’t too far from the spectrum. But, they can both be a night time theme and in the outdoor one we can have a bunch of fireflies painted in glow in the dark paint, so it could light up the room. And the fireflies is what can tie the two together, since fireflies exist everywhere.”

Liam nodded eagerly, “Yes, I like that very much.”

Louis smiled and started to pin the things that they would be needing to get, “Want to start shopping today?”

Liam smiled, “Please?”

“Yes, but you have to be in a wheelchair, Ashton told us we can’t have you strain yourself too much.”

“I don’t care, want to shop for the babies. And could I get some clothes? I’m starting to not fit into some stuff, and I need some new boxers and such.”

“I don’t see why not, we leave after a well deserved bath?” Harry said as he placed their dirty dishes in the sink.

“Can we have sex?” Liam pouted, his dick already fattening up with the thought.

“No, love, can’t do anything for at least two weeks,” Louis was quick to shoot him down, making the omega’s pout deepen, “The pouting isn’t going to get you anywhere, just a simple bath, okay?”

Liam sighed, “Fine, but carry me?” He made grabby hands for one of the alpha’s to pick him up. Harry was the one to pick him up since he could still lift him with no trouble. He carried him into the bathroom and set him on the sink as they watched Louis get the tub ready.

Harry smiled at Liam, placed a hand on his bump and then he leaned forward to kiss him. He pressed his lips softly, Liam immediately allowed him to enter his tongue in. Harry’s tongue wandered around Liam’s hot mouth, moving it against Liam’s.

“You know, if you keep kissing him like that, he’ll have a problem that we won’t be able to fix,” Louis spoke, breaking their intimate moment. Harry sighed before pulling away, making Liam pout yet again. “You’re such a fun sucker…” Liam says, glaring at Louis a little but he really wasn’t that mad. He knew that Louis was just looking out for him and their babies, but that didn’t mean he had to be such a worrywart. That was Harry’s job.

“I know, now come on. If we’re gonna take a bath before we go, we better get it done.”

 

\---------------

 

Two hours later the three boys found themselves at the store. They were standing in the baby section, trying to decide which crib would look the best in the room with their theme. Liam personally liked the white ones, figuring that they would create some contrast to the dark theme they were going with. Louis liked the brown ones though, liking the idea of them blending in with the forest theme. Harry wasn’t sure which one he liked, but he was going to be the tie breaker between the two.

“The problem with the white Liam is that it’s going to get dirty really fast… It’s not going to stay white,” Louis said, trying to argue his point but he was getting nowhere with the pregnant omega. “I don’t care, I like the white. Brown is too basic,” Liam argues back, refusing to look at Louis. Harry felt like he was stuck in the middle, so he kept silent as the two of them argued about which crib to buy.

“Like white is any better,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as Liam continues to stand his ground. Harry looked between the two boys nervously, unsure of what he could say or really what he should say. He was rather grateful that they hadn’t dragged him into their argument, but he knew that was going to be short lived. The alpha silently wondered how he ended up with two of the most stubborn people on the entire planet…

“We’re getting the white one,” Liam says, as if that would end the argument. Louis shook his head, “No, we’re getting the brown one,” Louis says, returning Liam’s glare. Harry bites his bottom lip before he finally speaks “Why don’t we get one of each? I mean, we can put the white one on the zoo side and the brown one can go on the forest side…” Harry says quietly, silently praying that he didn’t just make it worse.

“Actually… That doesn’t sound too bad…” Louis says, surprising Liam a little. The omega hadn’t expected the alpha to agree, but he had to agree with Harry’s idea. “Alright… Next is paint…”

Harry pushed Liam in the wheelchair while Louis pushed the overgrowing cart, “So, we don’t have to get the paint yet, just get some swatches and then we can go from there?”

Liam nodded, “That sounds good, and we can even hire someone to paint. I did know someone but, yeah. We can do that right?” He looked up at his alpha’s hopeful that he can get what he wanted.

Louis and Harry looked to each other, nodding, making the omega smile. They grabbed a few different swatches of browns, greens, yellows and few different other colors that they would need. “I’ll call around later to see about getting a professional to paint the nursery,” Louis spoke as he led them into the aisle with the stuffed animals, grabbed the giraffes, elephants and all sorts of other types of animals.

“Lou, I want that!” Liam pointed to the giant white teddy bear on the top shelf.

“For the babies?” Louis asked as he grabbed it from the shelf only to have Liam make grabby hands for it.

“No, for me. It’s so soft.”

The two alphas laughed at the sight, but not dare to take the stuffed animal away from the now sleeping omega.

 

\-----------------------------

 

It wasn’t until two weeks after the shopping trip that they noticed something else with their omega.

“Lou! Have you seen my favorite sweater?” Harry called out as he was searching the closet for his sweater, and come to think of it, none of his sweaters were in there.

“Have you checked the laundry?” Louis called back from the bathroom where he was currently shaving his face, the stubble was getting too much for Liam and he requested for Louis to shave it.

“Yes, four times, I-wait, Lou what month do omegas start to nest?”

Louis thought for a second before he started laughing, “Find Liam, and you’ll find our missing clothes.” A curious expression found its way onto Harry’s face at Louis’ words, but he does as Louis says. Harry lets out a surprised laugh when he finds Liam inside a mountain of clothes on their bed… The mountain of course was composed with all of Harry and Louis’ sweaters.  
  
“Liam… Babe, what on earth are you doing?” Harry asks, his voice light as he speaks. Liam pokes his head out of the pile, a confused look on his face that soon turned into a pout. “I was cold… and they smell like you and Louis…” Liam says quietly before burrowing back into his pile of sweaters. Harry shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Liam. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten so lucky in getting such an adorable omega…

“Can I at least have one?” Harry asks after a moment, laughing quietly as Liam once again pokes his head out. The omega shook his head, pulling the sweaters closer around him as he continues to look at Harry. “I’ll get cold…” The omega whispers and Harry is grinning like an absolute idiot at this point.

“And we can’t have that… You can keep them,” Harry says, kissing the tip of Liam’s nose as the omega giggles. Harry noticed wiggling coming from two other places underneath the pile, “Li, is Maia and Blue under there with you?”

“Maybe?” He spoke quietly, only to have both pets poke their heads out, looking up at Harry since he called their names. Harry cooed and took of his phone because the sight was so cute and he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life.

He posted it onto his instagram and captioned it, _“Omegas apparently don’t nest alone.”_ He also put a dog and a kitty emoji before tagging Louis in the picture, posting it quickly.

And not even twenty minutes he got a call from his mum, and it dawned on him, he forget to tell his mother about their mate. “Fuck, Louis! We forgot to tell two very important people about our lovely omega.”

“Shit, I knew we were forgetting something. Let’s call them and apologize, explain how much of a struggle the past two months have been. You call your mum first since she saw the photo and then I’ll call my mum.”

Harry answered the phone when his mum called again, “Harry, what is the post about your omega nesting?”

“We sort of have an omega and he’s pregnant.”

“And when were you going to tell your own mother?” She wasn’t getting angry, that’s a first.

“We were going to, but then we had the miscarriage scare and we forgot. I’m sorry.”

Mary sighed, “It’s alright dear, I can understand the stress of having babies coming.”

“So, you want to come over later to meet him?”

“Sure, I’ll bring your father and Gemma with me, they can all meet him.”

Harry sighed, “Alright I’ll see you then.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Two hours later, Liam was freaking out. He was literally pacing around the living room, unable to sit down without fidgeting. He was meeting not only Harry’s parents, but Louis’ as well and the omega was nowhere near ready for that. Sure they’d been mated for well over six months, but when Liam had met Niall’s parents… things hadn’t gone very well and the omega wasn’t sure if he could go through the same situation again.

“Liam, babe… Calm down. We don’t want to have to run you to the hospital again…” Louis says as he walks into the living room with a tray of snacks in hands. Liam stopped pacing, but he still refused to sit down. He watches Louis as he places the tray down onto the coffee table, biting his bottom lip rather roughly as he tries to calm down.

“Are they nice?” Liam finds himself asking, refusing to look at Louis as he did so.

“Is who nice?” Louis asks, looking up from the tray and at Liam.  
  
“Your parents… Harry’s parents… Are they nice?” Liam’s voice is timid and it made Louis smile reassuringly at the omega. He found it kind of cute that he was so nervous about meeting their parents, but he also didn’t want Liam to be nervous. “They’re very nice and they’re going to absolutely adore you babe, so don’t worry okay?” Louis says, walking over to the omega. He places a finger under Liam’s chin, moving his head up so that he was looking at Louis. Liam looked absolutely terrified and Louis wasn’t sure if he should coo at the omega or just wrap him up into his arms.

“Promise?” Liam asks quietly. “Promise,” Louis says back, kissing the top of Liam’s head before helping the omega sit down.

Right on time, Harry and Louis’ family walked through the door. Liam thought he was nervous before, but now seeing as there was more than just his parents there, he started shaking.

“Shh, it’s okay love. You’re good, everything’s okay,” Louis whispered into his ear as he rubbed at his back and his tummy making the omega calm down a bit.

“Aww, he’s adorable!” Gemma commented as she got closer to the small omega, he could smell her scent and knew she was an alpha as well. “I’m Gemma, and you are too cute. And you’re glowing.”

Liam blushed deep, “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you, Gemma.”

Gemma beamed, “Can I touch your belly? Please?”

Liam chuckled and he moved his arms to allow her to, “Go ahead, they are kicking up a storm by the way.”

Gemma placed her hand on his stomach and smiled as she felt harsh kicks against her palm, “I can’t wait to be an auntie!” She clapped excitedly.

“Gemma do you have a mate?”

She nodded, “Yea, she’s a lovely girl. She’s getting something from the car actually, she’ll be in soon and you can meet her.”

Liam nodded and just as he was about to say something, Harry and Louis’ parents interrupted them, “H-hello.”

“Hi Liam, I’m Mary, Harry’s mum and this is Jim, he’s Harry’s father.”

“And we’re Louis’ parents, I’m Dana and that’s Joey.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Liam replied as he felt a harsh kick to his bladder, “Excuse me, they like to kick me in my bladder.” Louis was quick to help Liam to the bathroom since he needed help since he couldn’t stand to pee. “I miss not having to stand,” he pouted up at Louis who just chuckled.

“Just a few more months,” Louis said, helping Liam up. “That’s not soon enough,” Liam pouted some more, earning yet another chuckle from Louis. After they both washed their hands, they joined everyone in the front room. Harry smiled at them as they walked in, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulder when he walked over to him. “Are they still kicking?” Harry asked quietly, kissing the side of Liam’s head when the omega nodded.

“They’re both really excited today, don’t know why though,” Liam whispers back, looking away from Harry when Gemma cooed. “Sorry, he’s just so cute,” Gemma squealed when Harry gave her a look. “I know he is, one of the many reasons why I love him.” Harry says, smiling brightly when Liam blushed.

“Do you guys know the genders?” Marry asked, looking at the pair curiously as they share a look.

“Actually… We decided that we’re not going to tell anyone until after they’re born,” Harry says, somewhat hesitant as he wasn’t sure how his parents or Louis’ parents were going to take it. He figured that Gemma would complain, that was a given.

“That’s not fair. How am I supposed to spoil them before they’re born?” Gemma whined, earning a small chuckle from her younger brother. “That’s not my problem sis. You can always be patient and wait until they’re born you know,” Harry teased, his smile growing as his sister glares at him.

“You’re no fun,” Gemma pouted.

“You can always buy unisex clothes you know,” Liam commented, breaking apart the brother sister banter.

“Yeah, but I wanted to buy clothes for a little girl.”

“Just go and buy the simple stuff first and then when the babies are born, buy the stuff for the genders.”

“Fine, fine. So, what are you doing for the nursery?”

“It’s going to be a night time theme, half zoo and half outdoors. The fireflies is what’s going to tie the theme together. We even got a white and brown crib so these two could stop arguing with the color of the crib,” Harry spoke, making the other alpha and omega stick their tongue out at him.

“That sounds adorable! Are you getting someone to paint it?” Mary asked, her hands haven’t left Liam’s stomach since he allowed her to touch it.

“Yeah, we just got to find someone.”

“My mate could do it! She’s a wiz with painting, and speak of the devil here she is!” Gemma exclaimed as her mate finally came in smiling.

“Sorry, my mum called me and insisted on talking to her,” She pecked Gemma’s lips, “This must be the famous Liam.”

Liam smiled, “Hello, you’re very pretty.”

Everyone chuckled and she went to hug Liam, “I’m Carly, it’s so nice to finally meet the one who’s got my in-laws wrapped around his finger.” Liam chuckles a little at that, agreeing with Carly to an extent. He knew that he had them around his fingers, and he didn’t mind one bit… He absolutely adored his two alphas.

“It’s nice to meet you too… Really it’s nice to meet all of you,” Liam says, smiling at everyone in the room. Even though he’d only just met them… He felt like they were family, and it had been a while since he’d felt like that.

 

\------------------

 

Later that night, the three boys were cuddled up in their bed. All their relatives had left a few hours ago and they boys were enjoying the peace and quiet. Harry had his head rested on Liam’s stomach, his eyes closed as he does so. Louis was sitting up on the bed with Liam’s head on his chest. To anyone that wasn’t apart of the group, it would probably look rather uncomfortable for the three boys to be laying like that, but for them it was one of the most comfortable ways for them to lay. Liam was running his fingers through Harry’s hair, humming quietly when he felt the babies move around. “We should name them…” Liam whispers, breaking the silence. Harry opened his eyes at that, looking up at the omega with a curious look.

“What do you have in mind?” He asks, his voice thick with sleep. Louis was also looking at the omega, patiently waiting for Liam to speak again.

“I like Keegan for the boy… I don’t know about the girl,” Liam says, shrugging a little. “Keegan works… We can give him your middle name and our last name… Keegan James Styles-Tomlinson…” Louis says, smiling softly before kissing the top of Liam’s head.

“We can name the girl Kaylee… That way they have a K in common… Call it cliche if you want, but I think it’s cute,” Harry speaks softly this time, closing his eyes for a moment as he struggles to stay awake. “I like that… Kaylee Lynn?” Liam manages to get out before letting out a long yawn. It didn’t take him long before he curled up into Louis’ side, falling asleep almost instantly.

“Yeah… Kaylee and Keegan… They’re already perfect,” Louis whispers before also closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	7. SEVEN

 

 

Liam looked down at his seven month pregnant belly, and he was in awh. Harry nor Louis could keep their hands off of it, and if it's not their hands, it's them nuzzling their face into it. Harry doesn't even sleep at the top of the bed with Liam and Louis, he would sleep with his head by Liam's belly, loving the idea of comforting his omega's stomach. Even when it wasn't needed, he felt like it was an obligation he had to do.

And besides, he'd wake up in the morning, kiss Liam's belly and talk to the babies. So, it would make Liam's morning, him starting off with a smile.

"I don't wanna get out of bed, you can't make me," Liam pouted up at his alphas, who were trying to get him to get changed for the surprise baby shower.

"Please? Where we're going there will be lots and lots of chocolate ice cream."

Liam's eyes widened, "Ice cream? All I can eat?"

"Of course little one, with all the toppings you're big heart desires."

Liam made grabby hands, "Can you help me sit up, please?" Louis nodded and he helped Liam up, Harry already getting his clothes out for the day.

"What do you want to wear today love?" Harry called out from the walk in closet."

"My black leggings, the aqua sweater and my white lace panties," Liam recited off, and if only he knew what it did to his alpha's when he would wear those panties, they'd probably already be balls deep inside the tiny omega. Their sex life though had become nonexistent since Liam reached his sixth month. Sex had become rather uncomfortable for the omega, so they'd really just limited to the occasional hand job or blow job.

"Alright love," Louis said, kissing the top of Liam's head before grabbing his clothes. The two alphas helped the omega get dressed, along with helping him off the bed. Liam smiled gratefully at them, kissing both of their cheeks before clapping his hands together. "Are we leaving then?" LIam asked and both his alphas nodded.

\----

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Liam walked into the ice cream parlor, making the omega squeal and hide behind Harry and Louis. The alphas chuckled a little, shaking their heads at how adorable Liam could be. Before them stood all of their family, bright smiles on their faces and gifts in hand. Louis and Harry had decided to throw Liam a baby shower without the omega's knowledge.

"You did this all for me?" Liam said, looking up at his alphas, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course little one, we wanted to do something special for you. We knew that your current craving was chocolate ice cream, so we rented out the whole parlour just for you.

Liam smiled bright and leaned up to kiss them both on their lips before he went over to the ice cream machine and took a gigantic bowl and filled it with chocolate ice cream and a little bit of each of the toppings they offered. He sat down and his alpha's looked at him fondly, "What?" he asked as his alphas kept looking at him while he was eating his ice cream.

"You're just adorable," Harry spoke as he snagged one of the gummy bears from his ice cream, earning him a playful growl from the omega, who put his arm around the bowl and brought it closer to him.

Louis started laughing hysterically at his husband and omega, "H, you have to get your own. Never try to get in between a pregnant omega and their food, you should know this by now."

"But, it's so much more fun stealing from Liam."

"It won't be if he somehow figures out how to bite your hand off." Louis said, his voice holding a very serious tone to it. Harry just rolled his eyes before snagging another bite of Liam's ice cream. "He wouldn't bite my hand off, he loves me too much," Harry says, grinning at Liam as the omega glares at him.

"You want to test that theory, Harry?" Liam asks, surprising both the alphas. Liam wasn't being their cute little omega, in fact Harry was scared Liam actually would bite his hand off. The alpha cleared his throat before shaking his head, looking over at Louis nervously. As soon as Harry backed off, Liam returned to his happy giggly self. Harry wasn't sure if it was just the pregnancy hormones or if Liam could secretly be a little devil in disguise... The alpha was going with the hormones.

\-----

It was an hour or so later when the day took a turn for the worse. Liam was happily sitting down as he opened up baby gifts, smiling brightly at Louis and Harry with every gift he opened. Harry and Louis return his smiles as they quietly talked to each other. They had one more surprise in store for Liam, and they were just waiting for them to arrive. They had invited Liam's parents to come to the shower, hoping that seeing them would make Liam even happier. Liam didn't talk about his parents very often, so Harry and Louis didn't really know much about them. It was just after Liam finished unwrapping his last gift when they walked in. They had scowls on their faces and their noses were literally sticking up towards the ceiling.

Liam froze, "Mum, Dad, wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered out, his parents just rolling their eyes.

"Your two _married_ alpha's insisted on we coming to surprise you. But, I think we're more surprised then you are." Liam's mother says, shaking her head as she looks at Liam.

"I..." Liam doesn't know what to say, he hadn't seen his parents since he split with Niall.

"And to make it even worse, you're pregnant. I always knew you were going to be some sort of whore. I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you," Liam's dad is the one to speak this time, making the omega shrink even further back. He was on the brink of tears, wishing more than anything that he could just disappear.

"You have no right to call him that," Harry says, glaring at Liam's dad. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Liam's dad just laughs, shaking his head a little as he looks at Harry, "I'm just telling him what he is, he's a whore who went and got himself knocked up by not only one, but two alphas. He was happy with Niall and you had to come along and screw it all up, didn't you? So I'll call him a whore, because that's what he is." Liam's dad sneered, not even flinching when he noticed that Harry was starting to seeth. Louis was the one to hit him though, shaking out his hand as he glares at the jackass.

"How about you call him that one more time, I fucking dare you." Louis hissed out, glaring at Liam's dad as he laughs again. His nose was bleeding, but besides that he was fine.

"He's a wh-" Harry didn't even give him the chance to finish speaking before he too hit him. Liam was cowering into Luke's shoulder, unable to watch as he tried his hardest not to cry. Things only got worse though as Niall walked in.

"Woah, did I come at a bad time?" Niall walked in, Zayn holding a very pregnant belly followed behind him.

"Oh fuck, why must they be here too?" Louis groaned, his mother coming quickly over to Liam to comfort him as he was hysterically crying right now. Gemma and Carly took over and brought the omega to where the ice cream cake was, and they gave him some, while they distracted him with the little arcade in the back. Luke and Ashton leaving just a bit after that, Ashton had an emergency at the hospital and Luke had to pick up Parker from his mothers. But, they did tell Liam they'd meet up soon, if not, after the birth of his twins.

Liam's parents groaned, "Niall, why did you have to leave Liam with these two fucking rejects?" the mother spoke, not missing the way Harry's vein in his neck pulsed.

Niall rolled his eyes, "I actually broke the bond, not him, so be mad at me."

Liam's mother gasped, "How fucking dare you?!"

"I can do what I want, whenever I want. You're opinion doesn't effect me because you're not my mom or mate. So, run along and leave them three alone or I will expose your little secret to everyone here in the parlour."

Liam's father snickered, he had a napkin to his nose as he tried to stop the bleeding, "You don't even know the secret."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Harry and Louis have a good feeling as to what it is."

Harry sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "Their scents, their scents don't match. You're not Liam's real parents. If you were his parents, his scent would be a mixture of yours, but he has more of a sweet smell, while you two are a spicy smell like Niall."

Niall nodded, "Not related to them."

"I wasn't saying that, just stating the obvious."

"Fair enough."

"You two need to leave before I call the cops for harassment, and since neither of you are alpha's I can instantly alpha block you into not remembering what happened, so my advice to you is to leave. Never contact Liam ever again or we'll get a restraining order." Harry was absolutely fuming by the time Liam's parents left the shop in a hurry. Louis placed his hand on his shoulder and he slumped his shoulders down from the gesture.

"You two never told us why you were here, it's sort of a private party," Louis commented on it as Harry went to Liam to scent him to help calm them both down.

Niall sighed, "I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you three. I noticed how much happier he is with you two, something I could never imagine when he was with me. I just wanted to come here and give my apology, you don't have to forgive me, but at least consider it." Zayn rolled his eyes, scoffing as he walked off to get some ice cream.

"Zayn's quite the omega, huh?" Louis spoke as he watched him get vanilla ice cream.

"He's always like this, even before the pregnancy. He's got too much pride and sometimes he doesn't know what to do with it."

"I'd have a lot of pride if I'd have his cheekbones, fucking hell."

Niall chuckled, "He does have really nice ones... but you have an ass, so."

"You checking me out Horan?" Louis quirked an eyebrow at him, making Niall chuckle.

"It's hard to miss, anyone can see it."

Louis just shook his head, "You're welcome to stay seeing as your omega already made himself comfortable," he spoke as he pointed at the omega who had a bowl of ice cream and a piece of cake.

"Sorry about him, he's trouble."

"It's fine, we have plenty. I'll leave you to him and I gotta go to a whiney omega myself." Louis left Niall and found Harry and Liam. Harry still had his nose into Liam's neck, scenting him so that everyone knew who he belonged to, as well it also helps calm down the omega and alpha. So, he thinks they are both still a bit sad and angry about the whole thing. Louis just let them be and went to Carly.

"Carly, I wanted to ask you when you think the nursery would be done?"

She smiled at Louis, "Well, as of this afternoon I completed the animals and the forages. So, I have the sky and the fireflies left and then it should be finished. Maybe three more days?"

Louis nodded, "Thanks so much, again for doing this for us."

Carly shook her head, "It's fine, really, I love painting. I was jumping for joy when Gemma asked me, you could even ask her."

"She wouldn't shut up about it for hours, she hadn't had clients for a few months and it was driving her mad," Gemma spoke up, looking up from watching her baby brother interact with his omega.

"Only because you wouldn't let me paint the living room," Carly said, making Gemma snort.

"There was no way in hell I was going to let you paint a fucking wookie on our wall,"

"It would be a great conversation starter!" Carly argued and the two girls launched into a small argument over a wookie. Louis shook his head, figuring his conversation with Carly and Gemma was over. He walked back over to Harry and Liam, smiling softly when he saw that Liam wasn't crying anymore.

"Feeling better?" Louis asks, crouching down so that he was eye level with Liam. Liam nods, but there was still a somewhat sad expression on his face, "I'm not a whore, right?" Liam whispers, refusing to look at Louis for a second.

"Course not... You're nowhere close to that. You're our Liam, our cute little Liam," Louis whispers back, kissing the tip of Liam's nose which in turn made the omega burst into a fit of giggles. Harry smiled down at Louis and Liam, love and admiration filling him as he did so.

\---------------

The next month passed by far faster than any of the three boys expected it to. As Liam's due date approached, the more nervous they got. They were more than ready for the twins, but at the same time they weren't... Harry was being far more overprotective, freaking out over every little thing. Louis was a little more calm, but Liam could tell that he was just as stressed. Liam... Well Liam was nervous. He wasn't sure if he was going to be a good parent, he wasn't really sure what being a good parent meant. He'd only had his "parents" for an example, but he'd just found out they weren't even his real parents.

Liam of course hadn't voiced his fears with Louis and Harry, he wasn't quite sure how they would take it.

"Little one, you alright?" Louis asked as he threaded his fingers through his curly hair. They were cuddled on the couch, while Harry had to deal with something at work and they didn't want to leave Liam alone in case something were to happen.

"What if I'm not a good parent?" Liam whispered quietly, looking down at it belly, rubbing it softly.

"What do you mean? You'll be an excellent parent."

"Like my-so-called parents never really liked me, they always chose my older alpha brother over me. They always thought that I was useless as an omega, so I really don't know how to raise a child or even change a diaper."

Louis pondered for a second, "I've got an idea. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll come get you so you can see what I've done." Louis pecked Liam's lips, who just sat their quietly with Maia at his feet and now Blue was nestled right on the top of Liam's belly, making the omega smile softly. He scratched behind her ears and it made Maia jump up on the couch and put her head on the other side so that now he was petting them both.

Liam was so caught up in giggling at their pets, he didn't notice Louis come in and take a photo of him. Louis posted it up on instagram, _"These three always seem to brighten up my day xoxo."_

Liam pouted, "Why must you always post up pictures of me?"

"Because I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have an omega like you. Now, come on, let's go see what I've done." Liam let Louis lead him up to the bedroom, slowly and when he opened it up he smiled.

There was a few places of how to change a diaper and some of Louis' home movies from when he was a child, hoping all of this would help Liam. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's waist before resting his chin onto the omega's shoulder, "I know it's not much, but hopefully it helps a little.. besides you've got Harry and I here to help you too... You're not alone in this babe," Louis whispered, kissing the back of Liam's neck.

"Thank you..." Liam whispered back, leaning into Louis' touch. They stood like that for a few moments before Liam felt a rather sharp pain go through his midsection. "Ow..." Liam said, grimacing as the pain slowly faded. Louis looked at the omega curiously, "What's wrong?" Louis asked, frowning a little as he looked at Liam.

"It was just a muscle cramp I think... " Liam said quietly, feeling better when the pain faded away completely. Louis quirked an eyebrow at that, but let it slide for the time being. It wasn't until it happened again when Louis got a little worried.

"Are you sure that it's just muscle cramps?" Louis finds himself asking, biting his bottom lip when Liam nodded. Louis didn't really believe the omega...

"Just muscle cramps... They'll pass..." Liam says, but he really wasn't all that convincing either.

"Liam... I don't think they're muscle cramps..." Louis says after Liam lets out a small gasp and grabs at his stomach. "I'm fine..." Liam still says though. Louis wasn't sure if he should admire the omega's pain tolerance or be angry at him for trying to pass it off as just muscle cramps. A minute or so later though, Liam's water broke.

"Shit... Harry!" Louis yelled, waking up Harry who had been taking a nap on the couch after he had came home from work about fifteen minutes ago. The other alpha came running up the stairs, his hair sticking up in every direction. Normally Louis would roll his eyes and give him a fond look, but right now Liam was in labor. Harry was a little confused at first, but when he saw the puddle of water at their feet he knew what was going on. The alpha sprung into action, picking Liam up into his arms before telling Louis to grab the overnight bag.

"Harry it hurts! It hurts so bad!" Liam cried into the alpha's shoulder as he got them into the back of their car, Louis hopping into the front to drive. He started the car quickly and was soon pulling out of their driveway. Louis took out his phone and connected the hands free device on his dashboard as he drove so he could call the hospital. He told the nurse they were coming and that his contractions were now ten minutes apart. They told him they will be waiting in the emergency room for them and that someone will inform Ashton that they were on their way.

They pulled into the emergency room, a nurse was already waiting with a wheelchair, and helped Harry get Liam into the wheelchair and they rushed him into the delivery room since he was progressing faster than he should be. They got him into a gown and Ashton was quick to check to see how far he was.

"You're already seven centimeters, Liam how long have you been having stomach pains?" Ashton asked as he pulled off the glove and threw it away.

Liam grew nervous, "Since yesterday..."

"So, you've been in active labor for about a day and you didn't tell us?" Louis said, he wasn't mad, just worried for his omega.

"I didn't think it was anything, it wasn't very painful, I thought they were the braxton hicks contractions." Louis rubbed his back, "It's okay, you didn't know. But, I guess we'll see our babies sooner than we think."

Ashton nodded, "So, would you like an epidural or would you want to take the pain?"

"Pain, please."

"A tough omega, I like it. Luke did the same thing, which reminds me, you have two visitors in the hallway. Shall I send them in?"

Liam smiled wide and nodded, "Please." Ashton went in the hall and came back with Luke holding his one month old baby boy. "How are you feeling?" Luke asks, smiling softly at Liam who grimaced for a second. "Okay... It hurts a little, but its nothing I can't handle," Liam says, breathing in through his nose as another sharp pain ran through him. He was slowly starting to regret not getting an epidural, but he still didn't want to get one.

"I wish I could say it gets better... but it doesn't," Luke said, earning a look from Ashton but the omega only shrugged, "I'm just being honest with him..." Ashton rolled his eyes before kissing Luke on the cheek, he also kisses the top of Parker's head before turning to look at Liam.

"Your contractions are getting pretty close... I think we should be able to have these babies within the next hour or so..." Ashton says, glancing up at the clock on the wall. Liam nods, suddenly feeling nervous at the fact that he was going to have his babies in less than an hour... Just this morning he was scared he wasn't going to be a good parent...

Now he's having his babies.

\-----------

And within the next hour, after many pushes and cursing from Liam, he was now a proud parent to twins. Keegan was born before Kaylee, and they weight about the same, but Keegan was slightly longer. Liam instantly fell in love and now he was holding both babies, not letting his alpha's hold their children.

Harry pouted, "Can't you let me hold my own daughter?" Lou nodded, but wanting to hold his son. You see when there is more than one alpha involved with the omega, once the babies are born, you instantly know which is who's.

Liam pouted, "They are both yours, stop picking favorites."

Harry chuckled, "We are not picking favorites, I just want to hold my daughter."

Liam rolled his eyes but let Harry grab the girl and then handed the boy to Louis. Liam watched them carefully with a smile, "I can't wait for you to give me more babies."

Louis chuckled, "You just had twins and you're already talking about getting knocked up again?"

Liam nodded, "I want lots and lots."

"How many are we talking here?" Harry asked, his voice holding a teasing tone to it. Liam just shrugs, not really knowing the answer to Harry's question. The small family fell into a comfortable silence, the three older boys looking at the two little babies who were fast asleep. It wasn't long before Ashton came back to check on them, a grin on his face as Luke followed behind him.

"How is my second favorite family doing?" Ashton asked, earning a soft chuckle from all of the other boys. They didn't really get the chance to answer the question before Luke let out a small squeal, he was standing next to Louis as he looked down at Keegan.

"They're so cute! Ashton, look how cute they are." Luke said excitedly, which in turn just made Ashton roll his eyes. "They're very cute love," Ashton says, shaking his head a little before sharing a look with Harry.

"I want another." Luke says with no hesitancy in his voice, the omega glaring at his alpha as he burst into laughter.

"Love, you just had a baby."

"I don't care, I want another."

\-------------------

"Fancy seeing you here..." Harry looks away from the nursery window, turning his gaze to be met with the sight of Niall. The alpha looked at the other man, a little confused as to why he was there.

"Liam had the babies... What are you doing here?"

"Zayn had his too." Niall says, shrugging as he looks into the nursery.

"Which one is yours?" Harry asks, not really understanding why he was holding a conversation with Niall. He hated Niall... but after what happened at the ice cream parlor, he felt like he could at least be nice to the other alpha.

"The redhead on the first row, it's not mine." Niall says, somewhat bitterly. Harry was a little surprised to say the least. "You're joking right?" Harry asks after a second, feeling bad for the alpha when he shakes his head.

"Nope, but I can't say I'm surprised." Niall shrugs before letting out a long sigh, "Which ones are yours?" Niall asks, changing the subject rather cleverly. Harry's frown turned into a rather large grin as he points at the two babies on the first row.

Niall smiled, "They are really cute."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry about Zayn... that must have been terrible to a baby not being yours from your omega."

Niall sighed, "It's alright, I knew he cheated on me multiple times. Which was why I did try to get Liam back, but I knew that when he met you two that he belonged with you to."

"Wait, what?"

"The way he acted, he was different, his body reacted differently to you two. It was as if he was specifically made for you. It makes me sad that he's not mine, but it also makes me happy that he's happy."

Harry nodded, "So, what are you going to do about the baby not being yours."

Niall leaned his head against the glass, closing his eyes as he let out a breath, "I don't even know. I was so excited to be a father, but then when a red headed baby came out, it sort of made me sad. My alpha self broke, my omega sort of broke the bond on his own. It's really only a matter of time for the marking on his neck to start fading away."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "You're serious?"

"Don't you remember learning in school of the five ways a bond can be broken?"

Harry shook his head, "Only recall a few of them, what are the others?"

"Well, the most obvious one is if one of the mates were to die. The next is if one of the alpha bites another omega. The third is if the omega mates with another alpha, sometimes could be accidental. The fourth is if the omega has a child that is not his alpha's, and vice versa with the alpha."

Harry nodded, "Makes sense, but, isn't there another way to break a bond?"

"I know there is a surgery, but the omega always dies. What else were you thinking?"

"If the mate finds their soulmate, their inner being draws them towards them. The mark actually ends up fading over time. It's the least painful bond breaking one can go through."

"Oh, yes. I remember hearing of a story about that, the omega actually stayed friends with their old mate; it was bittersweet."

Harry agreed, "It really was. Um, you can come see Liam if you'd like, maybe you can tell him about Zayn. It will make him a bit happier that karma hit him hard."

Niall chuckled, "I loved Zayn and all, but he was just so quiet and secretive, it made the whole thing weird. I hate to think that he was already pregnant when we got together."

Harry shrugged, "It wouldn't add up Niall, do the math. He got pregnant around the same time Liam did, so maybe around that time he disappeared without telling you where he went."

Niall thought for a second as he walked next to Harry to Liam's room, "There was a time where I didn't hear from him for a week, but he had told me he was visiting his family, maybe it was an old friend he slept with."

"Maybe, but have him explain it to you before you do anything drastic."

"I wish I could, the bond is already breaking. Why do you think the baby isn't with him right now getting ready to leave?"

"Seriously?"

"Apparently if an omega experiences a breaking of a bond after birth it's very dangerous. So, they put him into medically induced coma. I called his mum who was really angry that her son cheated on his alpha, but told me who I needed to contact."

"Who?"

"Some dude named Ed Sheeran."

Harry snorted, before he paused, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know him! Fucking hell." Niall let out a sad chuckle at that, shaking his head a little as the two stop their walking.

"I guess it's a small world after all." Niall says, sighing softly before he looks into the hospital room. He could just barely make out the top of Liam's head through the little window on the door.

"Come on in," Harry says, figuring their conversation was now over. The two alphas walked into the hospital room together, faint smiles on their faces when the sound of Liam's giggles hit their ears. Harry walked straight to the bed, kissing the top of his omega's head before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You've got a visitor love..." Liam looked at Harry with a confused expression before he finds his gaze falling on Niall. At first the omega was scared, he didn't get why his ex-alpha was here...

"Hey Li... " Niall says quietly, waving awkwardly as he looks at the omega. Liam returns his wave, the scared feeling slowly fading away.

"Hi... What are you doing here?" The omega asks, hiding behind Louis a little as he looks at Niall.

"I just uh... I wanted to tell you congratulations and I wanted you to know that... That I'm sorry. There's a lot of things I did wrong where you were concerned, many of them unforgivable... and before you assume that this is my way of trying to get you back... It's not. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you finally found who you truly belong to... and I'm just happy that you're happy. You deserve that." Niall says, smiling at Liam who was still a little unsure why Niall was here. He had been with the alpha for three years... He didn't just show up to apologize..

"Thank you... but that's not all... Is there?" Liam asks, his voice a little louder this time. Niall chuckles at that before nodding.

"You always knew me the best... Harry figured I should let you know that uh... Zayn cheated on me. The kid wasn't even mine and I am no longer bonded. Karma, right?" Niall had expected the omega to at least giggle at that, but the only reaction he got was a blank stare. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out now... I have a phone call I have to make, but congratulations once again... I'm happy for you all..." And with that Niall left.

"Well... That was a little odd..." Louis said after the door closed, earning a soft chuckle from Harry. Liam had yet to say anything, unsure if he was supposed to feel bad for Niall or not... He didn't feel bad for him. Liam let out a soft sigh after a moment before resting his head onto Harry's shoulder after the alpha had climbed onto the small bed with him. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and the omega felt content in the alpha's arms.

There was honestly no place he'd rather be.


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the awaited last chapter! hope you enjoy it! :)

 

 

It wouldn’t be for another three days when Liam was allowed to go home with Kaylee and Keegan. Liam was exhausted and all he wanted to was sleep, but he also needed to shower as well.

“Alphas?” Liam called out as they disappeared once they got out of the car, making the omega frown as they didn’t even wait for him to get out of the car. Liam looked down at the two sleeping bundles in the two carseats before he opened the door. He jumped a bit when he heard a loud shout, “Welcome home!” 

Liam smiled as he noticed there were all his friends in the room to welcome him and his babies. He looked over at Louis and Harry with a watery smile, “You did this all for me?” he croaked out, walking over to his alphas.

They both nodded, but Louis spoke up, “We wanted to make your first day home exciting little one.” Liam’s smile grows at that, and he’s more than happy when Harry and Louis both pull him in for a hug. Harry kisses Liam’s cheek, earning a soft giggle from the small omega. It wasn’t long before Luke came over to the small group, instantly reaching down to one of the car seats to grab Kaylee.

“Ashton, I want another baby.” Luke says without even looking at Ashton, earning a loud snort from his alpha as he held their son.

“Not happening, not for a while at least,” Ashton says, shaking his head even when Luke pouted at him a little. Liam giggles again at the exchange before reaching down to grab Keegan. He kisses the top of Keegan’s head before turning his attention back to everyone, a very bright smile on his face as he does so.

Gemma was the first to approach Liam, “Can I hold my little nephew?” Liam smiled and nodded, carefully handing him over to her. He watched her as she showed Keegan to her omega, making her squeal with excitement as she couldn’t wait for when her baby arrived. See a few months ago Gemma has asked Harry if he could help them get pregnant, and he was more than happy to help giving up his sperm so that they could have a child that was related to both of the mothers.

Carly rubbed her barely there baby bump and smiled, “I can’t wait for this to be us.”

Gemma looked at her and kissed her sweetly, “Not much longer, love.”

Liam decided to leave them to have their moment, leaving them to look after Keegan. He walked past his alpha’s as they were gawking over Kaylee with their parents as he went to the balcony on the second floor. Call it cliche, but he always loved to look outside over the city. Maia found Liam and laid down on the floor next to him as he smiled.

He smiled as he looked back on his life from the past year, and he couldn’t help but feel extremely happy with how it turned out. He wouldn’t change anything, Harry and Louis came into his life at the perfect moment, and he knows that they won’t ever leave him.

As he was thinking about everything, two different arms wrapped around his waist from either side, “Hey little one, you alright?” 

Liam nodded, and for once in his life, he was genuinely good. “I’m great, now that you two are here.” Harry and Louis kissed Liam on either cheek, as they looked on as the sun was setting, they all perfectly happy with everything that has happened. To anyone on the outside, they might’ve just looked like a group of rejects… but they were so much more than that. They were three people who all shared the deep love for each other, the kind of love that no one could ever destroy. They were one with each other, and neither of them would trade the other for the world.

Now, all that’s left is the proposal, but you never know what one of the alphas was hiding behind his back. And of course their omega would say yes, because why wouldn’t he?

  



End file.
